The Engagement
by sheryl g
Summary: Domyouji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi's journey through their engagement. Tsukasa/Tsukushi; slight Rui/Shigeru, Soujiro/Yuki, and Akira/Sakurako. Rated T for language. Please read and review.
1. The Bachelor and the Bachelorette

She looked at the ring on her left ring finger. She was finally engaged. Makino Tsukushi knew that she had been dreaming about this day since she was ten, but it was still hard to believe that she was married to the Domyouji Tsukasa. She always imagined herself marrying a common, modest man, but she had the rich, flamboyant Domyouji, and she could not be happier. Tsukushi was in her room packing her clothes. Ever since Tsukasa announced their engagement to the public, he insisted that he would buy her family a house and that she live with them until their wedding day. She rejected the offer at first, but then it would look bad to the public if they found out that she was living in a rundown apartment. The press and public considered her engagement to be the Cinderella story of the century. Her cell phone ringing then interrupted her from her thoughts. She checked the caller ID and it was none other than her fiancé. She picked the phone up.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hey, Makino, meet me at our meeting place," he ordered.

"I can't. I'm packing thanks to you," she said as she folded a green sweater.

"I'm coming there then," he simply stated.

"No! You're not going to help. You're going to distract me and I won't get any work done!" she protested.

"I'm going to help! Bye, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he said before he hung up.

"What does he want now?" she asked herself out loud.

Tsukushi then decided to take a break and check up on her family. Her mama, papa, and brother were skipping and singing about themselves on their way to the good life.

"No more eating food close to looking like mold!" Mama sang.

"Our dear Tsukushi's marrying and that man is a man of gold!" Papa finished for her.

"Mama, Papa! What are you doing?!" she asked irritated.

"We're just expressing our happiness!" Papa answered as he danced with Mama.

"I know nee-chan; you don't know how to celebrate! This is good! Do you know how many families looked down on us and now, they envy us!" Susumu said at the verge of tears.

"Stop being such a drama princess!" Tsukushi shouted.

The whole family heard someone knock on the door.

"Who may that be?" Mama said with a teasing smile as she raised her eyebrows.

"It must be her honey, her soul mate, her prince, her fiancé!" Papa said dramatically.

"Goodness, papa," Tsukushi muttered as she opened the door.

Mama and Papa were right. It was the one and only Domyouji Tsukasa.

"Come on, let's go out," Tsukasa said as he grabbed her hand.

"I can't! I need to finish packing!" she objected.

"Oh no, that will not do, Tsukushi! Go out with your fiancé! We'll finish packing for you!" Mama insisted.

"Mama!" Tsukushi complained.

"Tsukushi!" Mama said firmly.

"Fine, I'll go!" Tsukushi shouted finally giving in.

Next thing Tsukushi knew, she was in a lavish limousine that belonged to her dear Domyouji.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

Tsukasa then took her hand to his and kissed her hand.

"We're going to the F4 lounge and meet up with the F4, Yuki, and the others," he informed her, "We need to discuss our engagement party, our wedding, and the people we want to be in it."

"Oh, I already know who I want to be my maid of honor and my bridesmaids," Tsukushi said casually.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Shigeru said that she 'called' the position of maid of honor," Tsukasa said with a laugh.

"How about Yuki?! She'll be angry! We have been talking about our weddings since we were ten and I promised her that she would be the maid of honor!" Tsukushi said.

"You and Yuki have been discussing about your weddings since you were ten?" Tsukasa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what kind of girl doesn't? It's a magical day for a girl," she said rolling her eyes and she crossed her arms.

"I think there is no problem. Yuki agreed with her. Shigeru claimed that if she didn't cancel the wedding she had with me, there would be no wedding between me and you, so the least you can do is make her maid of honor," Tsukasa told her.

"As long as it's fine with Yuki, I'm okay with it. I think that the real reason why Yuki wants to be a regular bridesmaid is because she will be walking the aisle with Soujiro," she said with a giggle.

"I never thought of that!" Tsukasa said amazed.

With that, the limousine halted to a stop. They have arrived at the F4 lounge.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi walked in to see Soujiro, Akira, Rui, Yuki, Shigeru, and Sakurako.

"Hello!" Tsukushi greeted with a bow as Tsukasa just gave a nod as a greeting.

Shigeru then ran up to Tsukushi and pulled her to have a seat.

"We need to discuss the wedding and the engagement party!" Shigeru squealed with excitement.

"Yeah, you girls talk about that. We, men, will talk about the bachelor party Tsukasa is going to have," Akira said with excitement.

Tsukushi's eyes widened with anger.

"Domyouji, you bastard! You're going to have a bachelor's party?!" Tsukushi screamed.

"No! I didn't know about it until now!" he defended.

"Don't give me that bull shit! What if you get drunk and you sleep with a stripper these two players hired?!" she shouted as she pointed at Soujiro and Akira.

"I think the poor virgin girl is overacting," Soujiro mumbled to Akira.

Akira nodded in agreement.

"It's a tradition!" Akira claimed, "All guys do this before they get married."

Tsukushi just gave him a cold stare.

"Tsukushi! You're making me feel so uncomfortable," Akira said.

"Tsukushi will let Tsukasa have his little bachelor party," Shigeru and Yuki said together in unity.

"What?! I will?!" Tsukushi asked puzzled.

"As long as Tsukushi gets to have her own bachelorette party," Sakurako said with a grin.

This time, it was Tsukasa who widened his eyes.


	2. The Shocking Truth Behind Kaede

**Hey guys, it's Sheryl! Well I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me some feedback! Tell me if it's good, if it's bad, or if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I would also like to know your opinion on the story and if I'm using the characters' persona correctly. Thank you and PLEASE review.**

"She is not having a bachelorette party," Tsukasa sternly stated.

"Why not? Isn't it unfair to her that you get to have a bachelor party and she doesn't just because you said no?" Shigeru argued.

"Yeah, it is unfair. I'm going to have one whether you like it or not," Tsukushi agreed.

"Yes! Tsukushi, I know the best dancers to hire and the best people to invite!" Sakurako enthusiastically said.

"Dancers?!" Tsukasa panicked.

"Well, yeah, do you expect us to drink tea the whole day?" Yuki said with a laugh.

"Just let her have her bachelorette party," Rui finally said, "You do trust her not to do anything against you wishes, right?"

"Of course I trust her!" Tsukasa claimed.

"Let's talk about this later," Akira said trying to keep the peace, "Talking about this causes Tsukushi and Tsukasa to argue."

"You're such a peace maker," Sakurako told Akira.

Akira just smiled.

"Okay, well Akira?" Tsukushi asked.

"Yes, Tsukushi?" Akira asked.

"Domyouji and I would be honored if you twin sisters would be the flower girls in our wedding," Tsukushi informed him with a grin.

"Sure, they'll love to. They love anything that includes them wearing dresses," he assured her.

"Great!" Tsukasa shouted.

"By the way Tsukasa, I want the wedding to be in February," Tsukushi muttered.

"February?! That's five months from now!" Tsukasa whined.

"Quit your whining before I hit you," she warned.

Tsukasa just pouted.

The group then discussed the wedding preparations. They were going to have the wedding ceremony next to the beach and the reception would be in the grand ballroom of the Maple Hotel. They decided to invite no less than five hundred, more to Tsukushi's dismay. She wanted a wedding only with her closest friends and family, but Kaede suggested that they made the guest list bigger because of all their business contacts. The subject of Umi then was brought up by Yuki.

"Do you guys want to invite Umi?" Yuki asks randomly.

"No! I hate her! She acted so innocent when I met her. She then pretended that she made those cookies for Tsukasa to be with him! She thinks she could just get away with it by saying that Tsukasa didn't remember me and that he loved her and that she loved him back and that she knows that I understand. She's such a dumb bimbo!" Tsukushi exclaimed.

"Calm down, Makino," Tsukasa chuckled, "At least I still remembered you."

The group heard a cell phone ring and every single person including the F4 and the girls took out their phones to check if it was their phone that caused the distraction. Tsukasa then smiles and says that it was his phone that rang. Tsukasa then read the caller ID and it was his mother.

"Hello," he said.

"Tsukasa, I want you to come home and bring Ms. Makino with you also," she ordered.

With that, she hung up.

"Bro, what happened?" Akira asked.

"The witch wants me to bring Tsukushi with me to the house," Tsukasa said.

The whole group looked worried.

"Well, don't you think we should leave now? We might as well get this over with," Tsukushi said trying to look hopeful.

"I don't know; what if she tries to cancel the wedding?" Tsukasa asked worried.

"We'll work everything out," Tsukushi said with an optimistic smile.

"Yeah," Tsukasa said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Well good luck, bro," Soujiro, Rui, and Akira said together.

"Text us what happened," Shigeru said.

"Or you can call us!" Sakurako and Yuki said together.

In fifteen minutes, Tsukasa and Tsukushi arrived at the mansion. The mansion was the most attractive house in Japan. It was large in size and it had the most beautiful landscaping you can find in Tokyo. Tsukasa and Tsukushi then in front of the highly feared and almighty Kaede Domyouji. Tsukushi then bowed respectively.

"Mom, did you want to see us?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss the wedding you and Ms. Makino are going to have," she said impatiently.

"What about the wedding?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"I know that you two of you must despise me at a great level for trying to break you two apart. You must not blame me. I thought that she was just another gold digger and I was proven wrong. I just did what your grandmother did to me before I married you father, Tsukasa," she said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked confused.

"I was not born rich. Your grandmother did the same thing to me. She tried to break me and you father up and she pushed me to overcome my limits. She wanted to truly know if I would love him if he had no money or power. I proved myself to her. I earned her respect," she said, "And Tsukushi; you have also earned my respect. You overcame all the obstacles that I faced. You know what? The obstacles you went through were actually worst than the ones I went through."

Tsukasa just had his mouth open the whole time.

"Mom, you didn't tell me that you were born poor!" that was all he can say.

"If I told you, my little test would not be as effective," she said with a grin.

"Mrs. Domyouji, thank you. You made me a stronger woman," Tsukushi said as she bowed.

"By the way, Tsukushi. You seriously need a makeover. I went through it too, so you must not complain," she said as three women entered the room and took Tsukushi away.

In about five hours, Tsukushi was finally done. Tsukasa was impatiently waiting in his room. Tsukushi then arrived at his room and his jaw just dropped automatically.

People would consider Makino Tsukushi to be 'common' and nothing special. They just didn't know that she really had beauty hidden inside of her. It just didn't show because she had no time to fix herself. She was always either studying or working. This time, she looked like a princess. She had her short hair replaced with long hair that reached all the way to the bottom of her breasts. They were extensions. No matter how much she tugged at them, they would not come off. Her face was rejuvenated by some funky creams and masks they made her wear. Her face looked brighter and more radiant. Her nails and toes were done with a French tip and she was wearing and elegant, black dress that was haltered and it reached all the way to her ankles with a slit cut through the midpoint of her toned thigh. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and her make-up made her look natural.

Tsukasa just looked at her.

"Now, now Tsukasa, I suggest you not lay a finger on her until your wedding night," Kaede said with an evil smile as she exited the room.


	3. Hollywood and Cuteness

**I am such a bad writer! I forgot to disclaim! Well, I would like to disclaim the characters. I do not own any of this. I'm just using my imagination.**

**PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK.**** And thank you for reading! I was surprised with how many people would read this. Today, I reached over one hundred readers in less than forty-eight hours. Thanks!**

"I look so different," Tsukushi finally said.

"Are you okay with the change?" Tsukasa asked making sure that it was okay with her.

"Yeah, I knew exactly what I had to go through as your fiancé and future wife. I would have to look good for the public," she said with an uplifting smile.

"My mom is so different," Tsukasa said changing the subject.

"I know. Who would have known that she was born as a commoner, just like me," she said.

"We have to the tell F4 and the girls what happened. You want to go back to the lounge or do you want them to come here?" Tsukasa asked.

"I think they should come here," she suggested.

"Alright, I'll text their phones," Tsukasa said as he swiftly texted the letters telling them to come to the Domyouji residence if they would like to know what happened.

In about thirty seconds after the message was sent, Tsukasa received six text messages saying that they were going to be there as soon as possible. In about six to seven minutes, they arrived. They were huffing and puffing due to them running. They were just too curious.

Rui then looked at Tsukushi.

"You look cute," he complimented her.

Tsukushi just smiled back and blushed a little.

"Hey, she's my woman Rui!" Tsukasa said possessively.

"Well, it was just a compliment. I think all the girls in this room are cute," he defended.

"You think my Yuki is cute? She's mine!" Soujiro claimed.

"My Yuki?" Yuki asked confused.

"Well, you know. I like you and you like me," he said looking away.

"Don't you think I'm cute, Rui?!" Shigeru asked. She was hyper.

"Well, uhm, of course, I guess," Rui said nervously.

"Okay guys! We get it, all the girls in this room are cute, but no one said that I was cute!" Sakurako cried.

Akira then smiled at her.

"I think you're cute," Akira said with a seductive smile.

"Every woman in this room is cute. Case closed," Tsukushi decided to end this weird conversation on cuteness.

"Well what happened between Mrs. Domyouji and you two," Yuki asked.

"She didn't do anything bad. She just told us a story that she was once like Makino and that my grandmother did the same things to her to test if she loved my father for himself or for his money and power. Makino also got a makeover; isn't she hot?" Tsukasa asked the F4.

The F4 then looked at Makino up and down. Makino was uncomfortable. She smacked Tsukasa on the head for asking them an absurd question.

"Never mind guys! Don't look at her! She's mine!" Tsukasa shouted.

"I think she's beautiful," Rui said.

"I think she's drop down gorgeous," Akira added.

"I think she's stunning and dazzling," Soujiro finally added.

"I told you not to look at her!" Tsukasa lectured them.

"Hey, you told us to," Soujiro said.

"By the way, don't you think we should celebrate this occasion?" Rui asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsukushi asked.

"Well, we are going to throw you guys an engagement party, but that party will have people that we won't even know. We should celebrate with only eight of us: Me, Tsukasa, Akira, Soujiro, Shigeru, Tsukushi, Sakurako, and Yuk," he suggested.

"Good idea!" Soujiro agreed.

"Yeah we should go somewhere out of the country. I haven't left the country in a while," Sakurako pouted.

"Maybe we should go to California. Hollywood's there and there's plenty of beaches," Shigeru suggested.

"Yeah, not to mention that there's lots of malls and stores to shop in," Sakurako said nudging Shigeru from shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey, you girls are not going to use us to carry your bags everywhere," Tsukasa said.

"Well, Tsukushi is going to go shopping with us. Your mother told her to change how she dresses, so we need to make sure that we fulfill your mother's wishes," Shigeru declared.

"I don't know. I don't have any money and I'm sure that in Hollywood, the clothes are expensive and— "she said, but she was cut off.

"You're such a dummy. I'm going to pay for you," Tsukasa interrupted her.

"Don't interrupt me when I talk! And I am not going to take your money," she stuck her tongue out.

"And why not?!" he asked irritated.

"I don't feel very comfortable using your money or credit cards or whatever," she explained.

"Well, you are going to get married to me. You're going to have to get used to spending money from the Domyouji vault," he said cockily.

"There's a vault?!" she asked annoyed.

"Well, my family does have a lot of money," he said, "Tsukushi, please, just use my credit cards. There's no shame in it. If you love me, you'll take my card."

Tsukasa then reached out for his wallet and pulled out a golden credit card. The credit card had no limits.

"That doesn't make sense! If I don't take the card, it doesn't mean that I don't love you!" she protested.

"Well, this is showing me that you're willing to change your lifestyle just for me," he said with a smile.

"Domyouji!" Tsukushi whined.

"Makino," Tsukasa said in a serious tone.

"Fine!" Tsukushi moped as she grabbed the card from his hand.

Tsukasa then put his muscular arm around his fiancé and kissed the top of her head.

"See, you are willing to change for me," he said with a luminous smile.

"Awww, how cute!" the group said in unison.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Tsukasa screamed at them.

"Well, we should get packing. We're going to California, baby!" Shigeru screamed at the top of her lungs.


	4. Santa Monica Beach

**Hi, guys! Well, I plan on making this chapter just a little longer because of my spare time. :) Thank you, thank you, and thank you! People are starting to review this story, and please continue, and my readers doubled from yesterday to today. Thank you so much! I highly appreciate you for using your time to read this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Tsukushi walked into the new house Tsukasa bought for her family. It was extravagant. She had her jaw open the moment she walked in the door. The house had five bedrooms, four bathrooms, and the whole house was already furnished.

"This house is amazing," she managed to choke out.

"It's okay, I guess," Tsukasa said casually.

"It's only okay to you because you were not born poor! You don't know how special this is to us," she defended.

"Well, hurry up and get packing!" Tsukasa ordered, "That vacation to California is like the honeymoon before our wedding, it's just that our closest friends are tagging in."

"Yeah, isn't that the best?" Tsukushi said with a smile.

"How can that be good? I wanted a vacation with only you and me!" he bellows.

"We're not married, yet," Tsukushi reminded him.

"Well, just hurry and pack your bags!" he repeats.

"Alright, just calm down," she says with a small laugh.

Tsukushi didn't know where her room was. Her mama and papa were the ones to move the clothes thanks to Tsukasa. Her family was the first ones to see the house first. She then heard her brother jumping up and down in a ridiculously large bed in one of the bedrooms.

"Susumu! What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just expressing my joy! Thanks to you, our family isn't as poor as dirt. I even got accepted in Eitoku High School and I was instantly popular! They found out I was going to be older brother's future brother-in-law, and they just loved me!" he said with delight.

"Hey, hey! You better find friends that like you for you, not for the title you hold as my brother," she lectured.

"Yeah, yeah," he said not listening.

"Susumu, where's my room?" she asked.

"It's the room two doors down," he explained.

"Where's mama and papa?!" she asked finally noticing their absence.

"Oh, they were to go grocery shopping. Mrs. Domyouji gave us a budget of ten thousand dollars for one week of food! I'm rejoiced that I can never go hungry!" he said with happiness.

Tsukushi just rolled her eyes as she exited the room. She found her room. It was the room that she never thought she could have. She looked around. The walk-in closet must have been the size of their apartment back then. The bathroom was sparkling. She quickly went into the closet and found that half of her clothes were there. Mama and papa must have thrown her other clothes away. It was either that she had them for years or it had holes or permanent stains on them. She packed the necessary clothes: underwear, pants, skirts, shorts, shirts, etc. She didn't have a bathing suit. Mama and papa threw it away. They were not to blame. The bathing suit was old and she had it since the beginning of freshman year. It was also very ugly. Maybe she just won't swim. She doesn't have to swim just because they're going to California, right? She quickly zipped the clothes in her bag and ran downstairs with a smile.

"I'm ready," she announced.

"Good, come on, let's go," he said as he took the bag from her, so he could carry it for her.

In about thirty minutes, they made it to the private jet. Yuki looked more excited than the others. This was one of the few times she got to go on a jet, especially if it was private. Tsukushi could do nothing, but smile at her. Tsukushi remembered being new to all of this. Being new to luxury and glamour. They then took their seats and fastened their seatbelts. In a matter of time, they arrived to a private airport in Los Angeles.

"Let's go to Nee-chan's house first," Tsukasa said with a smile.

"Someone's excited to go to his older sister's house," Akira said teasingly.

"I know, you haven't seen her in about three months?" Soujiro added.

"What's wrong with him being happy that he's going to see his older sister?" Shigeru asked defending Tsukasa.

"You must not know him well enough! He hates it when we tease him about how much he loves his sister," Soujiro said laughing hysterically.

"Oh," Shigeru said, "That must be a good thing that I didn't marry him."

"Yeah! If we got married, we would have children that would look like monkeys!" Tsukasa joked.

Tsukushi just stood there silent. What if they did get married? She knew that her life would have changed drastically, but she never thought of what she would do if they did have kids. She knew that her life would just be more screwed up.

"Hey, Makino! Why are you so silent?!" Tsukasa asked annoyed.

"Nothing! I just want to think!" she lied.

Tsukasa then got a hint of why she was so silent. They were talking about the marriage he almost had with Shigeru. Before he could say a word, Rui spoke.

"She's upset because she doesn't want to think about you marrying another woman," Rui offered.

"Oh, Tsukushi! I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. I don't even like this fool anymore," she said as she poked at Tsukasa's curly hair.

"Ow, monkey!" he yelled at her.

"See, we are not compatible," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I understand," Tsukushi said with a smile.

The whole group, aside from Tsukasa and Tsukushi, then made their way to the cab.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," Tsukasa apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Tsukushi simply said.

"Look, I'll never bring that up again. I'll never talk about being married to any girl. Wait, it can't be any girl, because I'm going to get married to you and it's only natural that I talk to you about our marriage and—" Tsukasa was surprised being cut off.

Tsukushi was on her tip toes and she grabbed his collars as she kissed him on the lips. Tsukushi broke off the kiss.

"You talk too much," she said with a smile as she went to join the others.

Tsukasa stood dumbfounded.

In a matter of time, the cab stopped at the great Tsubaki's mansion. It was not as extravagant as the Domyouji mansion back in Tokyo, but it was pretty darn astonishing. When they removed their luggage and bags from the trunk of the cab, they saw Tsubaki running out of the mansion.

"It's so great to see you guys!" she said with joy.

"Nee-chan, I missed you!" Tsukasa said as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"What's up with him?" Tsubaki mouthed the group.

The group simply shrugged their shoulders.

"What brings you guys here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well we were planning on taking a little vacation before all the hectic wedding preparations began," Rui explained with a friendly smile.

"Oh, so you guys decided that California was the best place to take your vacation?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, nee-chan," Tsukasa said.

"I insist that all of you guys stay at my house. My husband is gone and I have no one to keep me company," she said with sadness.

"Of course, nee-chan, we would love to stay at your home," Tsukushi said bowing.

"Tsukushi, there's no need to bow to me," Tsubaki said with a smile, "Soon you're going to be the first lady of the Domyouji Financial Group. You outranked me."

"I'm sorry, uhm, I didn't mean to outrank you," Tsukushi apologized.

"No need to apologize. I like my life, and I'm sure you'll love yours. Just make sure that this idiot of a brother of mine takes care of you," Tsubaki said with a smirk.

"Of course I will take care of her! She's my bobby," he said.

"Don't you mean baby?" Sakurako asked.

Yuki giggled.

"I said baby!" he claimed.

After they settled in the rooms, they finally got to relax. The room arrangements were simple. There was a room for Tsukasa and Tsukushi, much to Tsukushi's dismay. This woman really believed in abstinence. Rui had his own room, Akira and Soujiro shared a bedroom, Shigeru had her own bedroom, and Yuki and Sakurako shared a bedroom. From all the rooms, Akira and Soujiro were the only ones to have a room with separate beds, much to their relief.

"Tsukasa, no funny business," Tsukushi warned him.

Tsukushi then let her hair fall down from the pony tail she just undid. She was still getting accustomed to the fact that she had long, silky brown hair now.

"What?" Tsukasa asked mesmerized by seeing her shake her head as her long hair fell to her shoulders.

"No funny business, or else," she repeated.

"Or else what?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Or else this," she said with a smile as she punched him in the face.

"Ow, Tsukushi! You're not supposed to hit me anymore! We're not in high school anymore!" he whined.

"Well that was just a little warning. If you really do try something with me, I will do worst," she said threateningly.

"Fine, I won't try anything," he sulked.

"Good night, Tsukasa," she said as she kissed his lips very lightly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Fine, I won't do that again," she said as she threw the covers over her body.

"No, you could do that all you want!" he said, but she didn't hear. She was already sleeping.

In the morning, the entire group decided to go to the beach. To be specific, they wanted to go to Santa Monica Beach. It was really famous for their pier. ** (A/N: I went there already and it was absolutely beautiful! I went with my boyfriend and my friends and it was actually really fun there. I was inspired to create a piece when Tsukasa gets jealous because of my boyfriend. He did the same exact thing that Tsukasa's going to do, so read on and see what happens.)** Tsukushi then remembered that she had no bathing suit. She just won't swim. Tsubaki then walked in her room.

"Nee-chan, are you going to go to the beach with us?" she asked.

"No, I have to take care of my niece, my sister-in-law's daughter," she said with a smile.

"Oh, alright then," Tsukushi said.

"Where's your bathing suit?" Tsubaki asked her noticing that she didn't have it out.

"I'm not going to swim. My parents threw out my ugly old bathing suit from high school," Tsukushi laughed.

"Come on," Tsubaki beckoned her to follow.

"Uhm, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"I have hundreds of bathing suits. Chances are that you'll like one of them," she said with a friendly smile.

"I couldn't possibly use your bathing suits," Tsukushi said embarrassed.

"You're not going to only use them, I'm going to let you have about ten of them," she stated.

"Ten? That's just too much!" Tsukushi shouted in surprise.

"That's not a lot. I have hundreds remember?" Tsubaki reminded her.

"I just don't feel comfortable and I really feel like a burden," she confessed.

"Tsukushi, you are going to be an official sister to me. Sisters do stuff for each other. I will pick the bathing suits for you," she said.

After all the commotion, the group finally reached the beach. It wasn't as packed in the beach as most of the tourists were at the pier enjoying the rides and food. Tsukushi looked around and she saw the F4 taking off their shirts. She had to admit that all of them were hot, but the most appealing one to her was, of course, Tsukasa. He was taller them and he had more muscle. She then looked at the girls. Yuki was wearing a green two piece that had a skirt on the bottom. Shigeru was wearing a white monokini while Sakurako wore a strapless, blue two piece. Tsukushi was nervous. She didn't feel comfortable taking her clothes off. What if people thought she was fat? Her body was not perfect and she was a little conscious about it.

"Tsukushi, why won't you take off your clothes and show off your bathing suit?" Sakurako asked.

"Are you scared or something?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Well, I kind of am," she confessed, "What if I just don't swim?"

"NO! Tsukushi, this vacation was for you and Tsukasa! You're going to ruin it! It's not going to be as fun if you just stay dry!" Shigeru cried making a big scene.

Some tourists looked over at Shigeru.

"Shigeru, don't cry!" Tsukushi panicked.

"But you want to make this vacation not fun!" she explained.

"Fine, I'll show my bathing suit; just stay quiet, alright?" she made a deal with her.

"Yes!" Shigeru said with an enthusiastic smile.

While Tsukushi turned her back to the girls and the F4 to remove her shorts and shirt, Shigeru pounded Yuki and Sakurako's fists. They luminously smiled. They then saw Tsukushi. She was wearing a sexy red two piece. It had a cover-up for the bottom –half of the bathing suit. It could cover up your bottom half with just a simple tie. Tsukasa's mouth dropped.

"I know that I really need to work on my body more," Tsukushi said blushing.

"No, I don't want you losing weight; you're already perfect," Tsukasa said with a smile.

Tsukushi just smiled. Then a group of about four guys passed by the eight Japanese natives. They were probably citizens of Santa Monica and they were staring at Tsukushi.

"Damn, I would hit that," a blonde surfer said as he licked his lips in English.

Tsukushi's eyes widened with horror. She understood English.

"Uh-huh, I'd tap that anytime," his friend agreed.

"What did you say about my fiancé?" Tsukasa defended her in English.

"You heard what we said. We said your fiancé is hot. I bet she gives it good to you every single night," they said laughing.

"That's it!" Tsukasa screamed as he punched the two of them in the face.

The other two men with them ran away. They were afraid.

"Say sorry to her now," Tsukasa commanded.

"We're sorry," they said and quickly left.

"Thank you for defending me," Tsukushi said as she reached to kiss him in the cheek.

**Okay, the beach pervert and boyfriend jealousy thing kind of ended different for me. My boyfriend did not end up punching them because fortunately, I was there. They just got ready to fight, but my boyfriend's friends and I stopped them, thank God. :)**

**Please do review!**


	5. Truth or Dare

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When the little outing was over, the group went to change back into their clothes so they can go back to Tsubaki's house. The sun was setting and they were exhausted. Soujiro and Akira refused to go on the rides Shigeru wanted to go on because of their experience that they had with her when they tried to make her fall in love with them so that Tsukasa would not have to get married to her. To everyone's surprise, Rui, the quiet and mysterious member of the F4 volunteered. Shigeru and Rui rode most of all the rides. Yuki and Soujiro spent the whole day eating what the vendors were selling. It even surprised the whole group when Sakurako and Akira spent the whole day together shopping on the pier. They both just had a shopping obsession. Tsukasa and Tsukushi did a little of everything. They rode rides, ate food, and shopped for little things like bracelets. When everybody arrived at Tsubaki's house, they were relieved. They were worn out and fatigued.

"Why don't we have a little sleep over?" Shigeru asked as soon as they entered the house.

"What are you talking about, monkey?" Tsukasa asked irritated.

"We should have a sleep over. You know, like the girls sleep together in one room and the boys sleep over in one room," she suggested.

"That sounds good," Tsukushi agreed.

"No! I'm going to sleep next to Tsukushi tonight," Tsukasa announced.

"It's only one night! It's going to be fun," Sakurako said.

"I don't know," Tsukasa said.

"I'll do it!" Tsukushi shouted.

"What? You would rather sleep next to girls?" he asked.

"I really don't mind," Tsukushi stated.

"Come on, Tsukasa, it's going to be fun," Akira said laughing.

"Yeah, it could be like the old times! We had sleep-overs when we were in elementary," Soujiro reminisced.

"Yeah, but Tsukasa kept on crying at night saying that he missed his sister," Rui added.

Tsukushi then looked at Tsukasa. She burst out laughing.

"You cried?" she said in hysteria.

"I was only in second grade!" he defended.

"Let's end this conversation!" Shigeru interrupted, "I want to start the sleep-over already!"

"Yeah, the girls will sleep in Tsukushi's room and the boys will sleep in Akira and Soujiro's room," Yuki recommended.

"You heard her, let's go!" Sakurako said as the girls ran to Tsukushi's room.

"What are we going to do now? It's going to be boring," Rui stated.

As soon as the girls arrived at Tsukushi's room, they took turns using the bathroom to brush their teeth, wash their face, and change into their pajamas.

"Okay, now that everyone's fresh and clean, I would like to make a suggestion on an activity we will do tonight," Shigeru announced.

"Yeah? What should we do then?" Yuki asked interested.

"We should play truth or dare!" Shigeru shouted.

"Shigeru, you're too loud," Sakurako informed her.

"Nu uh, it's just natural for me," Shigeru said with a smirk.

"Well, let's get this game started!" Tsukushi said.

"Okay, Yuki," Shigeru said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Yuki answered.

"What's the farthest you have ever gone with a guy?" Shigeru asked with excitement.

"To be honest, making out," Yuki confessed.

"Who'd you make out with?" Tsukushi asked.

"Was the guy cute?" Sakurako asked.

"Okay, let me explain. It was with me and Soujiro, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, so don't tell!" Yuki pleaded.

"Don't worry," Sakurako assured her, "Whatever happens between the four of us stays between us four."

"Okay, my turn!" Yuki bellowed, "Uhm, Shigeru, truth or dare?"

"Hm, dare! I'm down for anything," she said with confidence.

"I dare you to… kiss a member of the F4," Yuki dared her.

"You mean on the cheek, right?" Shigeru clarified.

"Nope, on the lips," Yuki said closing her eyes with a smile.

"Why?!" she protested.

"I thought you were down for anything?" Tsukushi laughed.

"Fine. Well come on if you want to see!" Shigeru beckoned to the three girls.

Sakurako then giggled and took out her camera.

"No flash photography!" Shigeru warned.

"Come on, Shigeru, just let her," Yuki took Sakurako's side.

"Fine, but I'm choosing you next," she told Sakurako.

Sakurako just nodded with a smile.

Slowly, without making a noise, they opened the door which contained the four gorgeous members of the F4. They were already asleep! It was only eleven o'clock, an hour before midnight. The girls then looked and Soujiro and Akira were sharing a bed. Tsukasa and Rui were sharing the other bed. It seemed that they went to bed right after the girls ran to Tsukushi's room. They didn't even do anything exciting. It must be because they were completely fatigued when they came back to the mansion. Shigeru then looked around to check which member she wanted to kiss. She most definitely did not want to kiss Tsukasa. She had no feelings for him anymore. She did not want to kiss Soujiro; he was Yuki's. She then looked at Rui.

"Should I kiss Rui?" she whispered to the girls.

Tsukushi, Yuki, and Sakurako nodded in a flash as they tried to hold their laughter in. Sakurako turned her camera on and she set it to night vision so that the camera could actually see the kiss take place. Shigeru leaned in and she was about two inches away from his lips. He was a sleeping angel. Shigeru then couldn't handle it and pulled away.

"Hurry and do it before they wake up," Yuki whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back in a hoarse tone.

Shigeru leaned in and slowly, her lips touched his. To her surprise, he did not wake up. Maybe because he slept so much, he turned into a heavy sleeper.

"Got the video!" Sakurako whispered in an excited tone.

"Let's go before they wake up," Tsukushi whispered as they tip toed their way back to the room.

As soon as they reached their room, all four of them burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Tsukushi screamed.

"I know! I can't believe that I did it!" Shigeru said giggling.

"Okay," Shigeru finally broke her laughter, "Sakurako, truth or dare?"

"Hm, truth," she decided.

"Do you like Akira?" Shigeru asked straight up wasting no time.

"Why did you ask me that?" she asked annoyed.

"I want to ask it. I have the right to and you have to be honest," she warned her.

"Fine, I'm starting to develop some feelings for him, and I think he is just super hot, so I guess I have to say that I do like him, a little," she admitted.

The girls just smiled at her.

"Okay, now it's my turn! Tsukushi, truth or dare," Sakurako asked her.

"Uhm, dare," she choose.

"I dare you to…," Sakurako was thinking, "I dare you to apply make-up to all the members of the F4."

"I don't have any make-up," she replied.

"Don't worry; I have some!" Sakurako said reaching out to give her a big bag full of cosmetics.

"Fine," she said as she ran to the F4 room carrying the bag.

The three other girls followed her. Tsukushi poked them one by one in the face to make sure that they were sleeping. All four of them were heavy sleepers. Tsukushi decided to get started. She wanted to start off with Akira. She opened the bag, unzipping it slowly, so that it wouldn't make any noise. The girls were holding their laughter in, putting their own hand over their mouths. Tsukushi then pulled out an eyeliner pencil and started tracing Akira's eyebrows, connecting them to make the two eyebrows connect to make it look like one. She then applied a thick layer of eyeliner on his eyelids to make him look evil. While this was happening, Sakurako was at it again with her camera. Tsukushi then returned the black eyeliner to the bag and pulled out a deep brown shade of lip liner. She traced his lips. He really looked sinister.

"Now, he looks like an evil witch," Tsukushi whispered to the camera.

Tsukushi then walked over to Soujiro. She thought for a few seconds and pulled out pure white powder. His face looked as white as a ghost. She then giggled in a low tone. She covered his eyelids with blue eyeshadow and applied a deep, rich red shade of lipstick to his lips.

"I made Soujiro look like a geisha," Tsukushi giggled to the camera.

Tsukushi then silently made her way to the next bed. She decided to start off with Rui. Rui was peacefully sleeping. She almost felt guilty for doing this to him, but a dare was a dare. Tsukushi started off by applying a bright pink shade of lipstick on his lips. She then put a thick shade of blush on his cheeks and he looked so funny. She applied eyeliner on his eyelids, making sure that it curved out in the ends. It was a cat's eye style. She then applied a deep pink shade of eyeshadow to his eyelids.

"He looks like a pretty princess!" Tsukushi told the camera laughing.

Finally, it was Tsukasa's turn. Tsukushi did the same to Tsukasa by applying a full white shade on his whole face. She was still surprised that not one of them woke up. She then grabbed the black eyeliner she used on Akira and used it to color the tip of his nose to make it look like an animal's nose. She then copied the idea she had with Akira's make-up by connecting his eyebrows with the eyeliner, and she drew cute little whiskers on his cheeks. She then turned to the camera.

"He's a cute kitty cat!" she said bursting with laughter.

After Tsukushi finished their 'makeovers', Sakurako, Shigeru, Yuki, and Tsukushi wrote on the mirror in the room. It read: _Hope you enjoyed your little makeovers. Love, Tsukushi, Shigeru, Yuki, and Sakurako._ After they wrote their note on their mirror with red lipstick, they finally went to sleep. Around nine in the morning the F4 finally woke up. Soujiro looked at Akira.

"Bro, why the hell does your face look like that?!" Soujiro said laughing.

"My face? Your face looks like you were from medieval Japan!" Akira said laughing at him back.

"Why are you two so loud?! I couldn't sleep!" Tsukasa shouted at them.

Akira and Soujiro just looked at each other. They started to giggle like little girls.

"Meee-ow," Akira and Soujiro said together as they pretended to claw the air with their hands.

Tsukasa shouted in irritation.

"Oh my, Akira, don't get our little Tsukasa mad, he might scratch us to death," Soujiro teased.

"What the hell is wrong with your faces?" Tsukasa asked finally noticed.

"There's nothing wrong with my face!" Soujiro and Akira shouted together.

Rui finally woke up. He got up and looked around confused.

"Oh, goodness, our little princess is awake! Did you get enough sleep, princess? Or would you like Puss in Boots (Tsukasa) to wake you up with a kiss? " Akira teased.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? And why are your faces so messed up?" Rui said finally laughing.

They then looked at each other. They all ran to the mirror all at once and saw Tsukushi's work of art on their faces. They also saw the note.

"TSUKUSHI, SHIGERU, YUKI, SAKURAKO, WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU!" they screamed together.


	6. A Prank Gone Too Far

**Hey guys! I almost thought that I wasn't going to have enough time to write this! Thank god I finished my project in advance. :)**

**Since I didn't get to update yesterday because I was studying, I will TRY to make this long. :)**

The sun was shining through the large, clean windows of the room. It was a beautiful day. Too bad that the F4 was angry. The angriest from the four was the leader, Domyouji Tsukasa. Why would they choose him to be the cat? He didn't represent anything gentle or anything so helpless. He was the great Domyouji Tsukasa. They could have at least made him a lion or something. The only member that did not seem to care was Rui. He actually thought it was funny that he looked like an elegant little princess. He found it more hilarious that Tsukasa looked like a cat, Soujiro looked like a geisha, and Akira was a sinister, evil witch.

As soon as all the members of the F4 removed the make-up, they went downstairs for breakfast. They saw the girls just beginning to eat. It was silent. The girls then looked at them and started giggling.

"I hope you enjoyed your little prank!" Soujiro told them.

"Ha! We did enjoy it!" Yuki laughed.

"You four looked so cute! I never knew that you guys could ever look like a geisha, a witch, a princess, and a cat!" Tsukushi laughed.

"Shut up! It's not even funny," Tsukasa claimed.

Within a few seconds, Tsubaki joined them at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, nee-chan," Tsukushi and Tsukasa greeted.

"Good morning! Guys, I'm going to be gone tonight. I'm going to go to Sacramento for a short business trip," she informed them.

"For tonight only?" Akira asked.

"Yes, so don't do anything I wouldn't like!" Tsubaki warned.

"Yes, of course we won't," Soujiro said with a smirk.

"Hmm, it's almost hard to believe you," Tsubaki stated.

"That makes the two of us," Rui, "By the way, Shizuka called me. She wants to meet up with me and I haven't seen her in months."

"Are you staying there overnight?" Soujiro asked.

"Maybe, why?" Rui asked curiously.

"Someone might get busy!" Akira shouted.

"You are so childish, very immature," Rui said with a blank expression, "She already has a husband. She's just a close childhood friend."

With that statement, Rui left.

"You guys got him mad," Tsukushi informed the two playboys.

"Just leave him. He always does that, but he's really fine," Soujiro said not really worrying.

"You better hope that. That was kind of mean," Sakurako said.

After breakfast, the girls decided to go shopping.

"Hey, you guys want to go shopping with us?" Shigeru asked the boys.

The three boys were watching the large plasma screen television in the TV room. They were watching a football game. They acted as if Shigeru has not asked them a question. Shigeru then walked up to them and smacked all three of them in the head.

"Hey, monkey! What do you think you're doing?!" Tsukasa asked.

"I finally got your attention," Shigeru finally said, "Do you want to go shopping with us?"

"Ha, as if. We don't want to go shopping with you guys. You four will just make us carry your bags the whole day. We're not your slaves," Soujiro said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Fine, we're leaving. We'll be back in a few hours," Yuki said as they walked out the door together.

Within a few hours, the girls bought so many items. Tsukushi felt really uncomfortable about using Tsukasa's credit card. She felt that she didn't deserve it. Shigeru successfully convinced her into using it by stating the fact that she might as well get used to it now because she's going to start living her life as Domyouji Tsukushi. She will no longer be Makino Tsukushi in a few months. She had to adapt to living life lavishly. She then agreed and with Shigeru, Yuki, and Sakurako's help, she bought dresses, shoes, jeans, shirts, and coats. She almost felt guilty. When they got home, it was already nine o'clock. They were surprised. They didn't know that they would be gone for so long.

"How come the lights aren't on?" Yuki observed from outside the house.

"I don't know. The boys should be here," Sakurako replied.

Shigeru then rang the doorbell. Twenty-seven times.

"Shigeru, calm down. I have the key," Tsukushi laughed.

"Just open the door! It's cold!" she shivered, "Where's the servants at?"

"It's Saturday, so today is their day off," Yuki explained.

Tsukushi then inserted the key through the key hole and twisted it to unlock the big doors. She then pulled on it, having to use all her body weight, and the inside of the house was just dark. Tsukushi was the bravest from them all. She should go first. She entered the house, looking for the light switch on the wall. She then felt it and turned it on. For some reason, the house looked creepier. It looked like it was from one of those scary movies. The girls soon followed as soon as Tsukushi turned the lights on.

"Where are the guys at?" Yuki finally spoke.

"I don't know," Sakurako said in a serious tone.

"I'm going to call Domyouji," Tsukushi immediately said.

She took out the phone that Tsukasa has bought for her and pressed her number one on speed dial. The call went immediately to voicemail. Tsukushi then looked worried. She called Soujiro and Akira's phone to get the same result. She worried even more.

"Haha, maybe they're just out clubbing or something," Tsukushi nervously laughed.

"Yeah, maybe," Yuki said concerned.

"Well, do you guys want to take a bath?! There's a hot springs in the backyard," Shigeru asked trying to brighten up the mood.

"Yeah, sure! Let's get dressed into our bathing suits," Sakurako said.

They then went to their rooms.

Tsukushi slowly opened the door to her and Tsukasa's room. She gulped. She had a feeling that something was wrong. What if Tsukasa, Soujiro, and Akira were in trouble? She then put that thought aside and got dressed in a black bathing suit. Tsukushi then sharply turned her head around. She heard a screeching noise. It was if someone was scratching a black board with hard, course nails. She then heard someone creaking. She quickly put her robe and ran to the hot spring to meet up with the other girls. She decided not to tell the other girls what she heard. That would do no one good and that would make them panic even more.

Tsukushi saw that they were already in the steaming hot water. Maybe the water will soothe and calm her down a little. It was working, until they heard a shrilling scream. All the girls looked at each other with terrified faces.

"What the hell was that?!" Yuki cried.

"I don't know, but I have to tell you something," Sakurako said.

"What happened?" Shigeru asked nervously.

"When Yuki and I were getting dressed, we heard sounds," Sakurako whispered.

"I heard sounds, too! It was as if someone was scratching a black board," Tsukushi said.

"Guys, I'm scared. I just want to get out and be somewhere safe," Yuki finally confessed.

"I'm in. Let's go," Shigeru agreed.

They then put their robes on and quickly slipped their house slippers on. They then ran inside to get their phones. As soon as they reached the door to enter the house, they saw a figure that was standing across the room. They couldn't really figure it out, but they can tell that the man was wearing full black. He also had a mask on. The mask looked the same as Jason's hockey mask. Shigeru screamed. It hurt Tsukushi, Yuki, and Sakurako's ears.

"Who are you?" Tsukushi finally asked.

The man just stood there. He just nodded and leaped as he went to chase after them. The girls screamed at the top of their lungs. They ran and hoped that this maniac would not catch one of them. The girls then looked at his hand. He was holding a sharp, metal object: a knife. They started to scream even more. At this point, all the girls were crying, even Tsukushi. The girls then ran into the kitchen. He was there. The man in the mask was there. He then made a movement telling the girls that he was going to run after them. How could he go from the living room to the kitchen in a flash? This maniac was just crazy. The girls ran to the dining room. He was there again! This man must be supernatural. The man then cornered them.

"I'm going to rape all of you!" he cried.

The girls screamed and cried louder.

They had nowhere to turn as the mysterious man stepped closer to them very slowly. Tsukushi was in front of the frightened, shaking girls. She decided that she was not going to die like this. She needed to fight back. She then screamed her war cry and punched the man across the face. The man then started laughing as his body hit the floor.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" Tsukushi yelled as tears continuously escaped from her eyes.

He continued to laugh. Suddenly, two other men in black suits, wearing the same mask entered the room. They joined him in his laughter. One man then turned the lights on as Tsukushi reached down to the man she just punched and ripped the mask away in one swift movement. It was Soujiro laughing his butt off. To the F4's surprise, the girls continued to cry.

_**Flashback**__ (before the F4 joined the girls at the breakfast table)_

"_We need to get them back for what they did to us!" Soujiro declared._

_"I agree! No one messes with the F4! Everyone on the face of the earth fears us!" Tsukasa shouted._

_"Do whatever you like; you can count me out," Rui said as he went to the bathroom to wash the makeup away._

_"So, here's the plan. They'll probably go shopping today, so when they ask us to go with them, we need to deny it," Akira said._

_"Makino's going to go shopping! I want to go with her," Tsukasa said._

_"Well, you're going to need to forget about that," Soujiro laughed._

_"Fine!" Tsukasa gave in, "We will take our revenge. They knew exactly what they were getting themselves into the moment they sharpened that stick of eyeliner!"_

_"Okay, so when they leave, we need to make sure that they don't know that we're at the house. And turn your cell phones off. If they call us, that's going to ruin the whole revenge scheme. Once they go inside, we make noises from the vents of their bedroom to scare them a little. Then, we just simply chase them around that house pretending to be maniac rapists!" Soujiro laughed._

_"Yeah, this will show them," Tsukasa smiled evilly._

_The boys then pounded their fist to each others' fist._

_  
End of Flashback_

The three members of the F4 then looked at the girls. They were whimpering and they just couldn't stop.

"Aren't you guys mad?" Akira asked as his laughter was soon fading.

There was a moment of silence. To the F4, it seemed like it was forever.

"That was _not _funny," Tsukushi finally spoke with emphasis.

"Come one, Makino. It was pretty funny," Tsukasa laughed.

"It's not funny that a man is chasing women around a house claiming that he is going to rape them! It's not funny that you guys are being so immature just because we applied makeup on you guys in your sleep! It's not funny that we're crying," Tsukushi cried.

"I didn't think that you guys would be so upset about this," Akira said sincerely.

Without a word, the girls just went to their rooms in anger.

**Okay I know that this chapter isn't all ****that****, but for the next chapter, the relationship between the men and women will get better. If you didn't know, the best part of a fight/argument is making up. :)**

**Thank you!**


	7. Meet Sam

**Hello, there! Well, I would really like to thank you guys for reading this. I would also like to thank you guys for reviewing. I would like to inform you guys that your reviews give me inspiration to continue writing this. :)**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy this.**

The girls' anger didn't seem to fade away. Tsukasa was the one to be the most nervous because he was sharing a bedroom with Tsukushi. He felt that it was going to be awkward. Could he even stand the tension between them two? He slowly opened the door to the bedroom and saw Tsukushi on the bed, her whole body covered with the thick comforter. He then went to his luggage and took out some pajamas. He walked to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. He quickly changed into his pajamas and he hoped that Tsukushi and the other girls would sleep on it tonight and hopefully, their moods would be a little brighter in the morning. He slowly opened the door of the bathroom slowly, making sure that it wouldn't creak. He didn't want to wake her up, especially if she was angry with him. How stupid was he. Now that he thought of it, it wasn't funny that they claimed that they were going to rape them when they played as the psycho maniac. It also wasn't funny that they were crying. How _insensitive_ was he? He should have thought about how they would feel. The makeup prank wasn't even that bad. He quietly walked to the large bed and laid down on the opposite side of the bed from Tsukushi. She had her back faced to him. A long silence ensued between the two of them. It was long enough to make Tsukasa even more nervous and anxious.

"That wasn't funny," Tsukushi finally said.

Her sudden voice talking made Tsukasa flinch a little. He thought she was sleeping.

"I thought you were sleeping," Tsukasa finally replied after thinking of what to say.

"I couldn't sleep," she simply said.

"Look, Makino, we need to talk. I know you're mad at me," he told her.

Tsukushi then swiftly turned around so that her face was right in front of his face. Most of her body weight was on top of him. He could hardly feel it. Her body weight was nothing compared to his.

"Oh, Einstein, did you finally realize it?!" she shouted.

"Who the hell is Einstein?" he asked.

Tsukushi just roared in frustration. She then realized that she was practically on top of him. She then started to blush and quickly got off of him. She then assumed her position on the bed and threw the covers over her head.

"Hey!" he shouted as he took the covers off of her body.

"What?!" she asked in irritation.

"We need to talk," he reminded her.

"Fine! Talk," she said crossing her arms as she sat up.

"I know that we went a little overboard, but you girls started it!" he said.

"Oh, now it's our fault?! We didn't even go that far," she said, "Why couldn't you just be like Rui and had nothing to do with it."

"But I'm not Rui," he said with gloom.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she claimed.

"Well, if you wanted me to be like Rui, why won't you just marry him instead," Tsukasa said.

Tsukushi then approached him. She gently placed both of her hands on his cheeks and rotated it so that his eyes were looking directly into hers. They both couldn't see much because the lights were turned off, but the moonlight shining through the large, clear windows were enough for them to look into each others' eyes.

"I don't want to marry Rui. If I wanted to marry Rui, I would have never accepted your proposal and I wouldn't be here with you right now," she said.

"But—," he said, but he was cut off.

"No. Let me talk. Domyouji, I love you. I love you for your arrogance. I love you for your protective manner. I love you for your stupidity. I love you for your confidence," she said, "No one could be like you."

"You never told me this before!" he complained.

"Well, it's better for me to say it really late than to never say it," she replied.

"That is true," he said.

"So, we're okay now?" Tsukushi asked.

"Yeah, let's just go to sleep now," Tsukasa said as he kissed his dear fiancé.

In the morning, everything kind of seemed to turn back to normal. Soujiro talked to Yuki and they were going to have a date the moment they came back to Japan. Rui explained the stupidity of the other F4 members to Shigeru and she seemed to cool off. Akira used his charm and charisma to make Sakurako understand that it wasn't intended to hurt them. With the conflict over, they had to say their goodbyes. They were going to return to Japan.

"Good-bye, nee-san," Tsukasa said with miserable eyes.

"Don't worry, Tsukasa, I'll be there for your wedding," she said with a beautiful smile.

"And, we would like to thank you for letting us stay at your home these past days," Tsukushi thanked bowing.

"You are most welcome. You guys are welcome anytime," she said as she waved at them.

They said their goodbyes and left. At the moment they reached Japan, they went to the wedding shop where Tsukushi was going to select the dresses for her maid of honor and bridesmaids. They entered the large building to be greeted by a young woman. She was about eighteen.

"Good evening, Mr. Domyouji and Ms. Makino," she said bowing.

She then smiled at the bridesmaids.

"Hello," Tsukushi greeted.

"We're here to choose the dresses for the bridesmaids," Tsukasa said getting to the point.

"Of course," she said with a polite smile, "Our designer will be out in a few minutes."

They were then led to a large, extravagant room. It was pretty big for a waiting room. The room was filled with dresses of different colors and different styles. The colors ranged from bright to plain, and the styles ranged from simple to flamboyant and ridiculous. The designer then entered the room in about five minutes.

The designer was an American native and she was kind of plump. She had dark blonde hair and she walked with a lot of sass. She must have really been a good designer. She walked like she was one of the best wedding designers in the country. She was smiling, making her cheeks look even chubbier. She must have been in her late twenties or early thirties.

"Hello, my name is Maribel Wilson," she said with confidence.

"Hello, I am Makino Tsukushi," Tsukushi said politely.

"Oh my, oh my," she cried, "And who may this be?"

She was referring to Domyouji Tsukasa. He was looking pretty attractive standing before her. He was tall, handsome, and just charismatic.

"That's Domyouji Tsukasa," Tsukushi said.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're the groom!" she said with sadness.

"I am the groom, woman! Why else would I be here!" Tsukasa informed her.

"Don't be so rude!" Tsukushi warned him.

Tsukasa just grunted. He looked irritated. He could not believe that this old, fat woman was flirting with him when he was clearly engaged. He could not believe that Tsukushi did not mind! How so _unselfish _is she? She never gets jealous. She should think about herself sometimes. She didn't even seem to mind that the fat woman was flirting with him!

"Well we need to take the measurements," she said with a giddy voice.

She then walked straight up to Tsukasa and started to measure his waist. Everyone then began to notice that she was getting a little too touchy with him. If she was a man, Tsukasa would have knocked her out earlier.

"Excuse me, Ms. Wilson?" Tsukushi interrupted.

"Yes?" she asked in her irritating voice.

"You don't need to measure him. He's not going to be wearing a dress," she told her.

It was true. She didn't need to measure him! Her only duty was to measure Tsukushi, Yuki, Shigeru, and Sakurako. This woman must have been pretty stupid. She was obviously doing this for her personal enjoyment.

"You know what, we should leave," Tsukasa suggested.

"No, sir! Don't!" she screamed.

Tsukushi and the girls just giggled with hysteria.

She was practically jumped on top of him. She must have really lusted for him. Tsukasa was cursing something, but the girls couldn't really figure out what he was saying because of all the body weight on top of him. Then Tsukushi finally heard what he was trying to say. He was trying to say that he couldn't breathe.

"Ma'am, I think you should get off of him!" Tsukushi told the woman trying to push her off.

"If I do, you guys will leave!" she cried.

"No, we won't. I promise. Now please get off of my fiancé!" she shouted at her.

The woman finally got off Tsukasa. She was twice his weight and he felt like the air has been knocked out of his lungs.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" he shouted trying to catch his breath.

"I have to keep my customers. And I'll do anything, if you know what I mean," she said purring at him.

Tsukushi laughed even more.

"What the hell, woman!" he bellowed.

Suddenly, a man stepped into the room. He had blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and he was almost as tall as Tsukasa. He was really handsome, too. He was a familiar face to Tsukushi and Yuki.

"What's happening here, Maribel?" he asked.

"Sam!" Yuki yelled.

"Sam?" Tsukushi asked turning her head to see the man before her.

"Who's Sam?" Domyouji asked puzzled.

"Tsukushi, Yuki, it's you!" he shouted.

"He was Yuki's neighbor when we were in elementary and middle school. He was a transfer student from America and he left soon right before I enrolled in Eitoku," Tsukushi explained to Tsukasa.

Tsukushi and Yuki then approached him to give him a hug.

"When did you come back?" Yuki asked.

"I came back to Japan about a year ago!" he said.

Sakurako and Shigeru then approached him. He was like the center of attention right now. Sam had the attention of the four, beautiful girls, while Tsukasa had the attention of the obsessed, fat designer, much to his disappointment.

"Hey, let's talk about the dresses already!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Alright!" Tsukushi said.

After they chose the dress color and designs, Sam gave his number to Tsukushi and Yuki. Tsukasa looked really irritated throughout the whole day. When they finally left the building, he finally said something. The girls went their separate ways and Tsukushi and Tsukasa were alone.

"Why'd he give you his number?" he asked harshly.

"I don't see a problem with that," Tsukushi replied.

"There is a problem with that! We're engaged. You don't go around getting any man's number!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me! He is just a childhood friend! You don't know how hard it was to find a good friend back then!" she screamed.

"Be honest then. Was there anything between you guys when you were in elementary or in middle school?!" he asked her.

"You want to know the truth?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to know the truth!" he told her.

"He had a crush on me since elementary and he finally confessed it to me in middle school! I was only like eleven or twelve, so I told him that I was too young for love and that I didn't want to be his girlfriend, so he left and went back to America!" she yelled, all in one breath.

"See, he did like you!" he told her.

"It doesn't matter anymore! He's not you! I'm getting married to you, not him!" she reminded him.

Tsukasa finally gave in. How could this woman have so much energy? She just arrived from America and she still had the energy to choose dresses and to argue with him. She was truly unbelievable.

"Fine, you win!" he said storming off.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked irritated.

"You could do whatever you want. You could meet up with him or whatever. You obviously don't listen to me. I know he still likes you. I'm a guy and I know how it looks like when a guy likes a girl," he told her.

"Don't worry. You're the only one I love," she said hugging him as her arms circled around his waist.

"Damn it, woman! Why is it that whenever you kiss me or hug me, I don't feel angry anymore?!" he asked.


	8. Meet Akiko

**Hi, guys! Well, I wrote this chapter during my English class. My teacher gave me ideas, haha. I hope you enjoy this. :)**

Tsukasa and Tsukushi were in the living room of the Makino family's new house.

Tsukushi was walking eagerly back and forth. The sight of her made Tsukasa very anxious and curious. She was never this nervous since the day Tsukasa proposed to her. Tsukasa watched her walk back and forth, making his head spin in irritation.

"What the hell are you doing, Makino?" he finally asked.

"I'm nervous. She's coming. She's finally coming," she muttered.

"What are you nervous about?" Tsukasa asked because she obviously did not answer his question.

"My stupid cousin is coming!" Tsukushi finally informed him.

"There's nothing wrong with a cousin coming to visit," Tsukasa said.

"There's nothing wrong with a cousin coming, but just not her," Tsukushi told him.

"I seriously don't get you," he admitted.

"My cousin is from hell! She always thought of me as a rival. She always played pranks on me, and there's something worst," Tsukushi said.

"What's worst?" he asked her.

"She's kind of your number one fan," Tsukushi mumbled, "And she is sort of in love with you, as in a stalker way."

Tsukasa just chuckled, "She's probably adorable."

"She is not adorable! Did you know that the moment my parents told her family that I was engaged to you, she locked herself in her room for days because she was crying?" Tsukushi said with frustration.

"So when is this little girl coming?" Tsukasa asked still laughing silently.

Tsukushi then punched his arm, "It's not funny! She really is _obsessed _with you."

Tsukasa just laughed again. He clearly did not understand that there was this maniac that was fantasizing about him. Tsukushi just smiled at the thought of Tsukasa being totally freaked out about a crazy teenage girl being crazy about him. Her cousin was just insane. She clearly was only in love with him because he was handsome and he had a lot of power.

"She's coming tomorrow. She was supposed to come in February, our wedding month, but she begged her parents to make her come earlier. She really wanted to meet you," Tsukushi pouted.

"Aw, are you getting jealous?" Tsukasa asked with a playful smile.

"Shut up! I just don't want to see that brat's face.

The next day went by too quick to Makino Tsukushi. She was going to face that idiot of a cousin of hers after three years of not seeing her. Tsukushi's cousin's name was Makino Akiko. Akiko was a seventeen year old freak. She was born and raised in New York City, so thank God she was half way across the world from Tsukushi and her family. She was the only child, so she was pretty much a spoiled brat. She wasn't really pretty. People would consider Tsukushi to be prettier than her. Akiko had mousy, curly brown hair and she had the geekiest looking braces ever. She also wore thick glasses that made her eyes look magnified. She came knocking on the door. To her advantage, Tsukasa slept over at Tsukushi's house.

"Mama, the door is ringing! I think it's Akiko!" Susumu informed his mother.

"Well, answer it at least!" Mama shouted.

With that, Susumu answered the door. He saw her with an excited facial expression on her face. Her mouth was open and her eyes were being filled with tears of joy.

"Where's Domyouji-sama?!" she screamed at Susumu.

"He's in nee-chan's room. They're sleeping still," Susumu warned her.

It was still eight o'clock in the morning. Tsukasa and Tsukushi were peacefully sleeping next to each other only to be awakened by a powerful, shrilling scream echoing through the room. She came running in. Tsukasa then woke up irritated.

"Who the hell is so loud?!" he asked in frustration.

"It's me! I'm Makino Akiko! I'm your number one fan!" she yelled.

"Okay, little girl, I'm going back to sleep," he said as he plopped back down to the bed next to Tsukushi. He then started to hug Tsukushi.

Akiko was one curious little teen. She then lifted up the comforter covering Tsukasa and Tsukushi. To her relief, they were fully clothed. Tsukushi then felt the cold breeze run through her legs, waking her up. It was surprising that the breeze woke her up, but not Akiko's eardrum breaking scream.

"What are you doing here?!" Tsukushi asked confused.

"I was checking if you and Domyouji-sama were fully clothed," she said with attitude.

"Just mind your own business, and get out of here," Tsukushi said pushing her out of the door.

"But I really want to—," Akiko protested only to be have the door shut by Tsukushi before she could finish.

Tsukushi then yawned and slowly made her way back to the bed with her fiancé waiting in it.

"She is annoying," he told her.

"Of course she is," Tsukushi agreed.

After a hectic breakfast, Tsukasa and Tsukushi decided to leave and go out. Akiko's questions really made Tsukasa really tired. She would ask the most random questions like what his favorite type of sushi was, what his favorite color was, and what his favorite cartoon was. The question that made her shut up was when she asked him what he looked for in a girl. Tsukasa answered by simply telling her that everything that he looked for in a girl was what Tsukushi had. Akiko just spent the whole breakfast just staring down on her food.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa decided to spend a day with the beloved F4. Tsukasa had just told them about Akiko.

"That girl is just crazy! She knows my shoe size!" he emphasized.

Soujiro and Akira just laughed in tears.

"It looks like our little Tsukasa has his own personal stalker!" they teased together.

"It's not even funny," he told them, "For a moment, I saw her staring at me drinking my coffee. That girl has a staring problem."

"Guys, be quiet," Tsukushi warned the F4, "I think she followed us here. Here she comes."

With that, the F4 looked at the girl approaching them. She had the same facial expression when she first saw Domyouji Tsukasa.


	9. Interview With Akiko

**Sorry I didn't update for the longest time ever! I was just busy with school.**

** And did you guys watch New Moon?! :D**

**GO TEAM EDWARD!**** But Jacob was **_**really **_**hot! Ahh, so ****hard**** to choose! **

"It's the F4. And they're all together in one room," she said as she drooled in amazement.

"Akiko, what are you doing here?! Did you follow us here?" Tsukushi asked trying to be patient.

"Technically I didn't follow you. I only followed Domyouji-sama," she corrected Tsukushi.

"Man, they really are related. They talk back a lot," Soujiro muttered.

"Shut up!" Akiko and Tsukushi said together.

Akiko then could not believe that she has actually said something so disrespectful to a member of the F4. She just remembered that she was in the same room as the world famous F4.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's her fault!" Akiko apologized to Soujiro as she pointed to Tsukushi.

"It's alright, little girl," Soujiro said.

"Well, why did you come here?" Tsukushi asked impatiently.

"I came here to see Domyouji-sama, of course!" she screamed.

"I swear, her voice is going to break my ear drums," Rui complained.

"Well, I also came here because I wanted to interview the members of the F4. You see, back in New York, I'm not what you call popular," she said sadly.

"Haha, just like Tsukushi," Akira whispered.

Domyouji then heard the almost inaudible whisper and smacked Akira on the side of his head.

"Ow," Akira complained.

"Continuing on with my story, there's a fan club in my high school. It's called the F4 Fan Club. It's the biggest club on campus and when they found out that my cousin was engaged to the leader of the F4. They promised me instant popularity if I get an interview with all the members. I even have a video camera!" Akiko explained as she held up her camcorder.

"And we are going to agree to have you interview us because?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, once I'm done with the interview, I'll be out of your hair. I need to get back to school and claim the status of queen of the campus!" she shouted.

"Shut up, shut up! You're so loud!" Rui said, "I wouldn't be surprised if I got an ear infection!"

"So what do you say? Will you give me that interview?" Akiko asked them.

"I'll do it," Akira agreed.

"Sure, it won't hurt to be interviewed," Soujiro said.

"It's not like I have any choice," Tsukasa grunted.

"Eh, I'm bored. I'm in," Rui yawned.

"Great! Now, Tsukushi, be an angel and record for me," she ordered Tsukushi.

Tsukushi's jaw dropped in protest.

"I will not record for you!" she disagreed.

"Makino, just do it. She even said herself that she'll come back to New York once she gets this stupid interview out of the way," Tsukasa advised her.

"Fine I'll do it," Tsukushi reluctantly said as she snatched the camcorder out of Akiko's hand.

Tsukushi then turned the camcorder on and started to record the F4 and her own cousin.

"Hello, F4 Fan Club Members!" Akiko greeted to the camera.

"I am here today with all four of the F4 members. Isn't this exciting?" she squealed in delight.

She then looked straight at the camera, "The F4 is one of the most powerful groups in the world! They have charisma, money, looks, and not to mention a great physique."

Akiko then winked at the camera. Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"So without a further ado, I would like to introduce the members of the F4! The first member I would like to introduce is Mimasaka Akira. He is considered to be the 'mother' of the group. He is the most mature one from all of them causing him to favor older women that is old enough to be his mother!" Akiko smiled.

Akira just made a face of disgust as he has just heard that he was capable of dating women his mother's age. He liked women a few years older, but not as old as his mother.

"The second member I would like to introduce is Nishikado Soujiro! He is the most charismatic from all the members. He is also the ladies' man in the group. Who wouldn't be surprised if he had AIDS or STDs?!" Akiko laughed.

"What the—," he said.

Akiko cut him off.

"The third member is Hanazawa Rui. He is considered to be the peaceful, shy, quiet, and collective one. He is also known for sleeping too much in a day! When the other F4 members are hitting the gym, he's probably snoozing the day away! I'm surprised he hasn't turned into a fat pig yet!" she giggled.

"What?!" Rui asked in disbelief.

"And the last member is Domyouji Tsukasa. He's known for being the leader of the F4 and recently, he has taken over the Domyouji Financial Group! He is also known for being picky in clothing, food, and etcetera. Too bad he wasn't picky in finding a wife!" Akiko chuckled.

It was kind of funny that she was the only one laughing in the room.

"So let's get this interview started!" she yelled.

"Oh, uhm, okay," Akira said.

"So, what's your favorite sport?" Akiko asked.

"I like racing," Soujiro answered.

"I like horseback riding," Akira said.

"My favorite sport is swimming," Rui responded.

"I like all of them," Tsukasa replied.

"Okay, using your fingers to point, who's the most sensitive one?" Akiko questioned.

Rui, Soujiro, and Akira pointed at Tsukasa and Tsukasa pointed at Rui.

"Hey, I'm not sensitive!" he protested.

"Yes, you are," Soujiro said.

"You get mad over little things. Remember that time you got mad because I kissed Tsukushi on the cheek when it was her birthday? It looked like you were going to cry," Rui laughed.

Tsukushi couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"So, guys, when was the last time you had your last kiss and who was it from?" Akiko asked.

"I got my last kiss a few hours ago from Makino Tsukushi," Tsukasa said proudly.

Tsukushi blushed furiously.

"I got my last kiss from Yuki," Soujiro smiled.

"You guys kissed?!" Akira said in disbelief.

"Well, you know, I'm not the type of guy that will kiss and tell," Soujiro smirked.

"You are the type that will," Tsukasa corrected him.

"Well, Sakurako kissed me yesterday," Akira announced.

"What? That girl?" Tsukasa asked surprised.

"Yes, it was a surprise," Akira announced, "She kind of made me think about giving up older women."

Soujiro's jaw dropped.

"Whoa, that's an update, F4 Fan Club Members! Akira just admitted that he is thinking about giving up older women!" she bellowed.

"And how about you Hanazawa Rui?" Akiko asked almost forgetting.

"Well the last kiss I got was when I was sleeping. A girl that goes by the name of Shigeru kissed me when she thought I was sleeping," Rui smiled a little.

Tsukushi could not believe it! The girls were sure that he was sleeping. And why didn't he say something?! Why did he stay quiet and pretend that he didn't know that Shigeru kissed him?!

"Well that concludes our interview! I'm Akiko Makino!" Akiko said.

"And we're the F4," the four members said together.

"See you later!" Akiko said as she waved at the camera.

After the wave, Tsukushi turned the camcorder off.

"Thank you, thank you!" Akiko cried as she bowed numerous times.

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess," Soujiro said.

With that Akiko left the room and ran back to the Makino residence.

"That girl _is_ annoying," Akira finally said breaking the silence.

"Uh-huh!" everyone agreed.


	10. Mistaken

Tsukushi could not believe it! It has only been two days, and Akiko was leaving! Even though the two days felt like a month, she was still rejoiced that Akiko wouldn't be there to follow them, stalk them, or bug them! Tsukushi couldn't help but smile as she saw Akiko packing her bags.

"I'm going to miss the F4," Akiko stated, "but I have to go back to New York. My popularity is waiting for me!"

"Popularity isn't very important. It doesn't help you much in the future," Tsukushi told her.

"Popularity is everything! High school revolves around popularity! You're wrong," Akiko rolled her eyes.

"You know what? I'm glad you're leaving," Tsukushi stuck her tongue out.

"Why?" Akiko acted as if she was shocked.

"When you leave, that means that there's no one to bug me and Domyouji," Tsukushi said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Akiko said.

"What?! You're apologizing? That's a first," Tsukushi said amazed.

"I know that to you, I'm some kind of crazy maniac cousin that's just stupid. To tell you the truth, I have only been acting like this since we were kids because I was kind of jealous of you. Even though your family didn't have much money, you were always strong. You were never really scared of anything," Akiko confessed.

"What do you want?" Tsukushi asked as she crossed her arms.

"I want to be a bridesmaid in your wedding. Please!" Akiko begged, "I really meant what I said! If I was a part of the Domyouji wedding, I would dominate New York City!"

"Akiko, you can't be a bridesmaid looking like that," Tsukushi said.

"What?" Akiko asked.

"You have to change how you dress and how you look," Tsukushi said, "Even I had to do it. Domyouji's mother lectured me that anything that associates with Domyouji matters must be the best it can be. Like take me for instance, I had short hair. I looked plain, but they made me change, so the public would like me."

"So you're saying that if I change how I look, I could be in the wedding?!" Akiko squealed.

"That's right, but you need to change," Tsukushi kind of regretted saying that, "I don't think Domyouji's mother will be pleased if you didn't."

"So what should I do?" Akiko asked.

She was into it. She wanted to change.

"Uh, just go to a salon or something," Tsukushi said.

"Okay! For that, I'm going to stay one more day here. I want to look my best!" Akiko said joyfully.

"Let's go!" Akiko shouted as she grabbed Tsukushi's wrist.

After they reached the garage, Akiko was in shock. There was a red convertible sitting in the garage.

"Whose car is this?" Akiko asked as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's mine," Tsukushi informed her.

"How long have you had it?!" Akiko asked.

"Uhm, I had it a few weeks before he proposed to me," Tsukushi said with an awkward smile.

"You are so stupid! Why didn't you use it?" Akiko was frustrated.

"I didn't want to use it because it's too flamboyant! And for goodness sake, it's a Ferrari! Why would that idiot give me a Ferrari?!" Tsukushi complained.

"He's trying to spoil you, but you don't let him," Akiko lectured.

"Maybe I don't want to be spoiled," Tsukushi fired back.

"Maybe you should get used to it because you're going to get married to him!" Akiko said.

"You know what? Let's go," Tsukushi said as she opened the door to the car and sat down on the driver's seat.

Akiko quickly ran over to the passenger's side and sat down. She was shocked on how the car looked in the inside. It was really luxurious. The seats were leather and there was a built in GPS. Akiko looked at the speedometer and it could go up to 250 miles per hour! Too bad Tsukushi never went past 40 miles per hour. Without knowing it, they were already at the salon.

"Why did you pick this salon? It looks classy," Akiko asked her older cousin.

"This is where the F4, Sakurako, and Shigeru go. This is where I also go to, too," Tsukushi said as she opened the door.

After they made their entrance, a woman greeted them in.

"Hello, Ms. Makino! How are you today?" the woman greeted.

"I'm doing well, Helen," Tsukushi smiled.

"Why did you come so early? I thought your wedding was in February," Helen stated.

Helen was pretty. She was Italian, but her Japanese was fluent. She had short blonde hair, and she was enticing.

"I didn't come here for the wedding," Tsukushi laughed, "I came here for my cousin. She needs a makeover because she's going to be in the wedding."

Helen then took a look at her.

"We need to get started," Helen said as her team started assembling the tools that were going to be used, "And quick!"

The makeover was really long. It took about three hours. Tsukushi was bored to death, and Tsukasa kept on texting her asking where she was. Tsukushi smiled and texted him with a reply of: _I'm just having some girl time with Akiko._ Tsukushi knew that Tsukasa was in some sort of shock.

"And we're finished!" Helen shouted.

Tsukushi quickly shot her head up to take a look at her cousin. Akiko did look better. Her curly hair was transformed into sleek and straight. They took her braces off and used invisaline. Her glasses were replaced by contacts. She looked glowing.

"Helen, you did a good job," Tsukushi praised a tired Helen.

Helen was so tired, she was panting.

"I would like to pay in credit card," Tsukushi shyly said.

"No, no. I'll pay for it. It's my makeover," Akiko insisted.

"Nah, I'll pay for it with the credit card Domyouji gave me. I think he's getting mad because I haven't used this card yet," Tsukushi said as she handed Helen the card.

When they got home, it was already 7:00 pm.

"Tsukushi, let me use some of your clothes," Akiko said.

"Why? Use your own clothes!" Tsukushi disagreed.

"My clothes are so out of date! You said that I should change. You could at least help me by lending me your clothes. Just for today, please!" Akiko begged.

"Just for today?" Tsukushi clarified.

"Yes, I just don't want to wear my clothes. I just realized that I look like a nerd," Akiko said disgusted.

"Oh come on, you didn't look like a nerd!" Tsukushi lied.

"Yes, I did. Now if you don't want me to raid your closet alone, I suggest you come with me," Akiko said as she made her way to Tsukushi's room.

"I'm coming! Just wait!" Tsukushi hurried to her closet.

As soon as they reached Tsukushi's closet, Akiko gasped. It was very large in size. You would never think that Tsukushi would have a closet at this size. The closet was a walk-in closet that was larger than the apartment her family rented when she had just begun dating Tsukasa.

"You have one big closet!" Akiko cried.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to believe, huh? I was the girl who only had one pair of shoes. Now look at it," Tsukushi said.

"How did you get all these clothes?" Akiko asked.

"Actually, Tsubaki gave them to me. That woman really has a passion for shopping. I didn't want to accept at first, but she wouldn't take no for an answer," Tsukushi explained.

"Uhm, can I wear this?" Akiko said as she picked out a short red dress.

"No! You can't wear that! Tsukasa picked that out for me," Tsukushi said.

"What? He picked a sexy dress for you?!" she laughed.

"Shut up! Just pick something else to wear," Tsukushi ordered.

Akiko then walked to the other side of the closet. She wanted to wear something more casual.

"Can I wear this skirt and this shirt then?" Akiko asked.

The skirt was kind of short and the shirt was nothing special to Tsukushi. The skirt went down mid-thigh. It was a regular jean skirt, but due to its designer, it cost about five hundred dollars. The shirt was white and sleeveless.

"You can have it," Tsukushi insisted.

"Oh, thank you! I finally get something from being your cousin," Akiko screamed.

"You got that interview because I was your cousin," Tsukushi reminded her.

"Oh, yeah huh," Akiko smiled.

"Akiko, I'm tired. I'm going to take a bath," Tsukushi said as she made her way to her bathroom.

Akiko then smiled as she made her way to Tsukushi's balcony. She then began to text her friends all the way in New York.

The door bell rang.

"Susumu, get the door!" Mama shouted.

"I got it last time. Why don't you get it?!" Susumu complained.

"Get it now!" Mama ordered.

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going!" Susumu said in defeat.

Susumu then walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi guys, what are you guys doing here?" Susumu greeted the F4.

"Nothing, we're just here to visit. Tsukasa hasn't seen Tsukushi for two days and it looks like he's going to die or something," Akira joked.

"Shut up! Don't listen to him, little brother, he's not sane right now," Tsukasa told Susumu, "Where's your sister?"

"She's probably up in her room," Susumu informed them.

Tsukasa then ran upstairs, while the rest of the F4 talked with Susumu, Mama, and Papa.

Tsukasa saw Tsukushi standing there leaning on the balcony rails as she stared out into the night. Tsukasa then walked up to her quietly and hugged her from behind. He then kissed her on the cheek. He was still hugging her from behind.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" A voice interrupted them.

Without looking back, Tsukasa replied.

"Leave us alone!" Tsukasa said.

Tsukasa's eyes then widened. Did he just hear Tsukushi's voice? He turned around and gasped. Tsukushi stood there with a robe as her hair was dripping water. Her arms were crossed. Boy, he was in trouble. Akiko then turned around. Tsukasa has been hugging Akiko all along!

"I think I just died and went to heaven!" she squealed.

Tsukushi just stood there waiting for his explanation.

"I thought she was you, I swear!" Tsukasa defended.

"What? How could you think she was me?!" Tsukushi said.

The rest of the F4 then came running in laughing after they saw their scenario.

"She looks exactly like you, Tsukushi!" he said.

Tsukushi took that as an insult. She just looked at him as her jaw dropped at what he just said.

"I'm sorry! You're prettier, but she looks like you!" he tried to recover!


	11. Like A Virgin

Everyone feared Tsukasa, especially when wrath was ensued into him, but this time he was the one who was frightened. He looked at his fiancé and she looked pissed as hell. She looked like she wanted to tear his curly hair right off his scalp. He knew that the situation looked bad: he was hugging her cousin and he kissed her on the cheek, but this was just one big misunderstanding! He thought that Akiko was her. They look exactly alike from behind. They both had long, dark hair and they had about the same figure. She was even wearing her clothes!

"How can you mistake me for her?" Tsukushi said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry! She looked like you from behind! How was I supposed to know that she got a makeover? Her curly hair is now straight! You never told me, so it's your fault," Tsukasa tried to explain.

"Ouch, you weren't supposed to say that," Akira and Soujiro giggled.

Akira and Soujiro knew from experience that if you ever make a woman mad, you never try to put the blame on her. Even if it's her fault, you don't put the blame on her. It'll just make her twice as mad.

"What did you just say? Are you blaming me now?!" Tsukushi screamed.

Tsukasa didn't know what to do. This wasn't a foreign experience for him. Now that he was the CEO of Domyouji Corp. he always knew what to say. He was such a good business man, but how come he didn't know what to say to her? This woman really is different.

"I don't know; I'm not!" Tsukasa said.

"I think everyone should just take a deep breath. Tsukushi, you know that Tsukasa wouldn't do that on purpose, and Tsukasa, how can you not know the difference between a seventeen year old teenager and your own fiancé?" Rui tried to end everything peacefully.

"She was wearing Makino's clothes!" Tsukasa reminded him.

"I think I went someplace higher than heaven! The F4 is arguing because of me!" Akiko cried.

"Hey, little girl, we're not arguing because of you," Tsukasa informed her.

"Hey, it's close enough! Well, I'm going to be going to sleep!" she said as she pranced around the room before she exited the bedroom.

"That girl is weird," Rui commented.

"Yeah, did she just dance around the room?" Akira questioned.

"I don't know. I think I went blind after I saw what I think I saw," Soujiro claimed.

"Shut up guys! You all have to get used to her. She's my cousin," Tsukushi reminded them.

"Goodness," the F4 sighed.

"Well, I think we're going to be going home now," Soujiro announced.

"Yeah, you guys fight too much," Akira complained.

"Just like a married couple already," Rui quietly laughed to himself.

It was kind of true. They fought as much as a married couple over the littlest things. Sometimes, they would both forget why they were fighting. It was just a normal thing to do in a marriage since there is _no_ perfect marriage.

"You need to get out too!" Tsukushi told Tsukasa.

"What?! Why?!" he complained.

"You kissed my cousin!" she refreshed his memory.

"It was in the cheek! That doesn't count! That was like a grandma kiss!" he informed her.

"So because that kiss was meant for me, you would give me a grandma kiss?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm not leaving," he ignored her question.

He felt that she was twisting up his words.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to be even angrier," Tsukushi warned him.

"Fine!" he said as he threw his hands up in defeat.

Tsukasa felt as if she was a maniac. She wasn't stupid enough to think that he would do that on purpose! That woman is just jealous and in denial. Tsukasa walked over to his red Lamborghini and drove off to his house.

After hearing from Rui about what Tsukasa did, Shigeru came running to Tsukushi's room. She wanted to hear every single detail.

"What did he do?" Shigeru asked her.

"Well, first of all, he thought that Akiko was me! How can he think that I look like her?" Tsukushi asked.

"She does kind of look like you after she had those relaxers on her hair so that her hair was straight, at least until it grew out," Shigeru told her the truth.

"Well, he hugged her and kissed her, too!" Tsukushi emphasized.

"I don't think he wouldn't do that on purpose," Shigeru murmured.

"Well, it's not the hugging and kissing part that bugged me. It's the fact that he couldn't tell if it was really me. He's either inconsiderate, or really stupid," Tsukushi sighed.

"Just really stupid," Shigeru laughed.

"If he can't tell if it's me, what if we have a daughter or son already? And he takes our kid out to the park and brings back the wrong kid?" Tsukushi worried, "If he can't tell it's me, I can most likely tell that it's going to happen again in the future."

Back in the Domyouji mansion, Tsukasa came home to a surprise: the rest of the F4 were already there waiting for him.

"So what did she say?" Rui asked quickly.

"What did you do?" Soujiro questioned.

"Did you guys make up?" Akira interviewed him.

Tsukasa's head began to hurt. They asked just too much questions. He was even surprised that Rui was joining in on it.

"Shut up!" he said as he ran his fingers down his curly hair.

"Tsukasa, I suggest that you do a romantic gesture to make up with her," Akira suggested as his elbow leaned on Soujiro's shoulder.

"Yeah, like a romantic dinner, send her flowers and chocolate, anything!" Soujiro added.

"She's not like the rest of the girls," Rui said.

"I know. She's not into lovey dovey flowers with chocolates, or a romantic candle lit dinner," Tsukasa agreed with Rui.

Rui had a small smile.

"Why don't you sing to her?" Rui suggested.

"I don't want to! The last time I sang, it was a disaster," Tsukasa shuddered at the memory

_Flashback…_

_Tsukasa was already fifteen years old. His sister was already nineteen, but she still lived at the house, to his advantage. He was hopelessly bored. Rui was in Taiwan with his grandfather, Akira was with a date, and Soujiro was probably losing his virginity. He sighed as he looked at his 'toys'. The new car looked boring. He didn't even know how to drive. The four wheeler was boring, too. He already rode it three times. He then heard his sister and her friends enter her room since her room was right next to his. He put his ear to the door and eavesdropped._

"_Yumi, this karaoke machine is cool," Tsubaki praised her friend. _

"_I know; I got it when I was visiting Los Angeles," Yumi boasted._

"_Before we use it, do you want to eat? I'm getting kind of hungry," Tsubaki admitted._

"_Alright," she agreed._

_ Tsukasa saw his sister and her friend leave to go to the kitchen. The kitchen was on the bottom floor and it was so far from her bedroom. He had time. He planned on trying out this 'karaoke machine' before they do. He was so desperately bored; he was willing to do anything. Tsukasa quietly walked into the room and plugged in the karaoke machine. He pressed the power button and he grabbed the mike._

_ "Shit, all these songs are in English. This really is from Los Angeles," he cursed under his breath._

_ He finally found a song that he actually knew. He then looked around to see if anyone was there to witness him. He smiled. He punched the numbers in and the music filled the room._

_ "I made it through the wilderness!" he sang._

_ Actually, his voice cracked a few times. He was going through puberty and he hasn't fully developed his deep voice._

_ "Somehow I made it through! Didn't know how lost I was until I found you! I was beat incomplete! I'd been had, I was sad and blue, but you made me feel! Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new! Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!" he sang loudly._

_ He was already standing on top of a table and was dancing crazily. He would die if anyone saw him. All of a sudden, he heard giggling. He quickly stopped singing and dropped the mike. He saw his sister and her friend laughing on the floor crazily. Tsubaki seemed to have a camera on her hand. She definitely recorded it. In a few minutes, it was sent to Soujiro, Rui, Akira, Mrs. Domyouji, Mr. Domyouji, and Tama. It was Tsukasa's most embarrassing moment._

_End of Flashback…_

"Oh come on, Tsukasa. You weren't that bad. Your voice was only cracking because you were going through puberty," Akira explained.

"Yeah, I hear you sing when you're in the shower, and you sing pretty well," Soujiro truthfully said.

"I promised myself that I would never sing in front of anyone again after that," Tsukasa reluctantly recalled.

"You would still keep that promise to yourself even if it could make the woman you love happy?" Rui asked.

"Fine I'll do it!" he realized that the promise was worth breaking if it meant that Tsukushi would benefit out of it.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry, but I have to stop it here! Right now, as I'm writing this, it's already 10:50 p.m. in my location and I have school tomorrow. My brother is also nagging me to get off the computer. See you in the next chapter! Tsukasa's going to serenade Tsukushi. :)**


	12. All My Life

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. **

"Tsukasa, have you got the song down yet?" Akira asked Tsukasa as Soujiro was hysterically laughing.

Tsukasa was so irritated. He remembered life before he met Tsukushi. He could do whatever he wanted. He closed his eyes. Life with Tsukushi was what he wanted and needed. Without her, he wouldn't feel loved. Without her, he would be a monster. Although Tsukushi limited him on what he could and could not do, he appreciated her. He loved her. She was an angel in disguise. Since this song was for Tsukushi, he was going to ignore Soujiro laughing at him.

"I've been practicing," Tsukasa finally said.

"You know, I never ever heard you sing, aside from the shower," Soujiro said as he put a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Soujiro, you're so irritating!" Tsukasa scolded him.

"Hey, this is for Tsukushi, remember? You need to put your whole heart in this," Akira reminded him.

"He hasn't talked to me in a week!" Tsukushi sobbed to Yuki in her bedroom.

"He has to have an explanation," Yuki thought aloud.

It was true. They didn't talk or see each other in seven days. Akiko already left the day after the misunderstanding took place. Tsukushi was so furious that she didn't want to see Tsukasa's face, but she ended up missing him dearly. She now thought that he thought that she was going overboard with the misunderstanding and that he didn't want to see her. Many thoughts were running through her head.

"What if he found someone else? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he cancels our wedding?" Tsukushi sobbed. She looked like she lost it.

Yuki slapped her on her face. Tsukushi was utterly surprised. During their long, continuous friendship, she never hit her, not even a pinch. Yuki then looked like she regretted doing that.

"Look, you needed that. You were losing it," Yuki explained.

"But it hurt!" Tsukushi said wiping her tears away.

"It worked though. You're finally back to your regular self," Yuki smiled, "Shigeru and Sakurako are on their way here."

"Good, I need more people to talk to," Tsukushi said.

Within five minutes, Shigeru and Sakurako were there. Ever since Tsukushi had gotten engaged, the four of them seemed to have grown a connection. They were best friends. No matter what they went through in the past, they became best friends. At first, Tsukushi thought it was kind of weird since Sakurako and Shigeru used to like Tsukasa, but it didn't matter anymore. It was obvious that Sakurako and Shigeru didn't like him anymore. You had to be stupid to not see that Shigeru liked Rui and that Sakurako liked Akira.

"Tsukushi, stop crying!" Sakurako ordered her.

"I can't! I called him like a million times, but he never answers! Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore," Tsukushi said.

Her eyes were swollen. Good thing Mama, Papa, and Susumu were at Osaka visiting the village there. She wouldn't stand it if they saw her like this.

"I never saw you like this! What happened to the weed?" Shigeru added in.

Tsukushi listened to her words carefully. What did happen to her? She would have never cried over a guy! She was getting soft, and she knew it. She hated it. She hated that she was feeling helpless. How could a man, like Tsukasa, make her feel like this? When she was younger, she never had cried. She was bullied and beaten many times, but she never cried. Tsukushi stood up and wiped all the tears away from her face. She walked to the bathroom and washed her face, but her eyes were still inevitably swollen.

"You guys are right. I'm still a weed. I don't feel helpless over a stupid guy. If he doesn't answer my calls, it's his fault. If he doesn't want to marry me anymore, then it's his loss," Tsukushi said fighting the tears away.

The thought of Tsukasa cancelling the wedding made her want to cry. She loved the man, for goodness sake. Tsukushi then heard a violin being played. For some reason, that creeped her out. No one was home except the four of them and her family didn't own a violin.

"What's that sound?" Tsukushi was frightened.

"I don't know," Shigeru said as she looked around the room.

"Maybe it's a ghost!" Sakurako screamed.

After what Sakurako said, the girls were frightened. Yuki walked out to the balcony without saying a word to the girls. The night's breeze was slowly running past her hair. The breeze was blowing on the curtains, making it look flowy.

"What is she doing?" Tsukushi whispered to Shigeru.

"I don't know," Shigeru replied.

"Maybe she's possessed," Sakurako suggested.

Shigeru lightly smacked her in the head. She made an absurd assumption.

"It's them," Yuki finally said softly from the balcony as she pointed.

"IT'S A GHOST! AHH!" Shigeru screamed as she ran to Tsukushi's bed and went under the covers.

"It's not a ghost, stupid! It's the F4!" Yuki called out to them.

The F4 looked at Yuki. They wondered where Tsukushi, Shigeru, and Sakurako were. They also were wondering why they just heard Shigeru scream.

"What's up with Shigeru?" Rui asked as he continued to play the violin.

"OMG, are you concerned?" Soujiro joked as he put his hand over his mouth.

"It looks like lover boy is concerned!" Akira laughed.

"Shut up!" Tsukasa ordered.

With that command, they kept their mouths shut. Rui smiled.

Within a few seconds, all the girls were in the balcony. Tsukushi was surprised to see Tsukasa and the rest there. She was more surprised that they were going to sing, or do some sort of musical performance.

Akira then started playing the keyboard piano while Rui was playing his violin. Within a few seconds, Soujiro entered the melody with his guitar. Tsukushi had a shocked expression on her face. She thought it was so sweet.

**(A/N: The song that Tsukasa is going to sing to Tsukushi is All My Life by KC and Jojo. Credit goes to them, not me. I don't own the song. Period.)**

"I will never find another lover, sweeter than you, sweeter than you," Tsukasa finally sang.

Tsukushi was surprised. He sang very well. She was kind of pissed off that he didn't sing to her earlier, but she would rather have this late than never.

"And I will never find another lover, more precious than you, precious than you," he continued.

It was true. Tsukasa could never find anyone to replace Tsukushi. She was one of a kind. She was different from all the other girls. She shaped him to become the man he is today. Without her, he didn't know what he would do. He would probably be a bitter man.

"All my life, I prayed for someone like you and I thank God that I, that I finally found you. All my life, I prayed for someone like you and I hope that you feel the same way, too. Yes, I pray that you do love me too," he sang so gently.

Tsukasa remembered that when he was young, he wanted to feel loved. He would even pray at night hoping that his life wouldn't be the way his mother wanted it to be. He prayed that he wouldn't be in an arranged marriage. He prayed that he would find that special girl for him. He prayed to have a happy family. Now that his prayers were answered, he was thankful.

"Said, I promise to never to fall in love with a stranger, you're all I'm thinking of. I praise the lord above for sending me your love. I cherish every hug. I really love you," he sang melodically.

Tsukasa would never cheat on her. That was the last thing he would ever do to her. She was just too loveable to be replaced. He wouldn't even think about cancelling their wedding. He would rather die than give her up. He would rather die than replace her. He would rather die than cheat on her.

Right there and then, Akira stopped playing the piano. The battery seemed to have run out. Without the piano, it sounded weird causing the rest of them to stop doing what they were doing.

"Damn it, Soujiro!" Tsukasa scolded, "Did you charge it?!"

"Only for like ten minutes," Soujiro confessed.

"You're so stupid!" Tsukasa shouted at him.

"I'm sorry!" Soujiro cried.

Tsukushi and the girls quickly ran downstairs.

"You ruined the whole thing! Look, my dear Makino ran away! She's probably pissed off at me even more!" Tsukasa cried when he saw that Tsukushi was no longer in the balcony.

"Tsukasa," Tsukushi said when she reached him in her front yard.

Tsukasa's face froze. He loved it when she called him by his first name. She usually called him Domyouji. Sometimes, Tsukasa would even forget that Tsukasa was his first name because he got used to Domyouji so much. Another reason why he loved it when she called him by his first name was that it meant that she was in a good mood. She wasn't mad at him and she'd act very sweet.

Knowing that they needed their privacy, Rui, Soujiro, Akira, Shigeru, Yuki, and Sakurako left to go inside in the living room. Tsukushi smiled at him when they finally exited the front yard. It was already nine o'clock at night. The stars were shining bright. They were even brighter than usual.

"Why are the stars so bright?" Tsukushi asked curiously.

"Oh, that's because I shut down three fourths of Tokyo's electricity," Tsukasa explained.

"What?! What if the citizens need it? What if they had an emergency?" Tsukushi said panicking.

"Don't worry. I paid each family one thousand dollars each just for this hour," Tsukasa said.

"Hm," Tsukushi didn't know what to say.

"You worry about other people too much," Tsukasa made a conclusion.

"And so?" Tsukushi asked threateningly.

"Nothing," Tsukasa said silently.

The moment of silence was so weird. When they were together, they usually talked or argued at stupid things. The silence was just foreign to them. They always had something to talk about.

"You guys can be in a boy band," Tsukushi laughed, finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Tsukasa was confused.

"You sang very well. I can't believe you didn't tell me you could sing. We've been together since high school," Tsukushi reminded him.

"Well, you never asked," he said smiling.

Tsukasa grabbed her hand and led to the hammock that was hung by two grand oak trees. They both laid down on it. Tsukushi rested her head on his broad shoulders. They looked out into the stars.

"You know, when I started liking you, I would look out into that star frequently," he whispered in her ear as he pointed at a little star.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"The star resembles you a lot. I could have been looking at any star in the sky, but I chose that one because that was the different one," he said.

Tsukushi just stared at that star. It wasn't very bright.

"It's like the sky is Eitoku. The stars are the girls in Eitoku. That star was so close to me. Sometimes I could feel like I could just reach it, but at the same time, it was yet so far. From the hundreds of stars in the sky, I picked that star because that star was the one that resembled most to you," he said.

"What? I resemble to a star that doesn't shine that brightly?" she said shockingly.

"There's a reason for that. You were the least wealthy, but you managed to get my attention. Even though people consider you to be a weed, you still managed to be with me."

"I still don't get you."

"Okay, take this example. Everyone in Eitoku was flamboyant, just like these bright stars, but you came to school ordinarily, like that star. You still managed to shine in the sky," he explained.

"Hmm, nice metaphor," Tsukushi smiled at him.

"Does this mean that we're not fighting anymore?" Tsukasa said.

"After this," Tsukushi gently whispered.

Tsukasa closed his eyes. He expected a kiss from his honey. After all, they haven't even seen each other for a while. She was probably dying to get her hand all over him.

To his surprise, he received a hard punch instead.

"What was that for?!" he said as he rubbed his cheek.

"That was for not calling me or answering my calls for a week!" Tsukushi yelled.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it, and you should listen to the song "All My Life". It's a really good song.**


	13. Surprise!

If someone were to look at Tsukushi right now, they would think that she was like a little kid separated from her mother in a big store. She was just confused. There she stood, Shigeru's room, while they talked about a topic they were seemingly excited about: her bachelorette party. Tsukushi was nervous because she had already made a promise to Tsukasa that she wouldn't have one if he didn't have one. They both agreed to the compromise, but here she stood breaking the promised.

"Shigeru, listen. I don't want a bachelorette party," she said for the eighth time.

Shigeru ignored the unwanted comment, "We should hold the bachelorette party in that one club! I think it's called Red Butterfly. Well, we should get it. I want there to be a clubbing theme to it."

"SHIGERU! I DO NOT WANT ONE!" Tsukushi screamed.

"Chill, Tsukushi. I heard you," she laughed.

"Good, I thought you didn't hear me the other eight times I repeated it to you," she laughed.

Yuki just stared at her. They had known each other since kindergarten and her best friend was finally going to get married. The little girl she knew had already blossomed into a beautiful, sophisticated woman. Who knew that she would end up marrying the richest man in the country? Who knew that she would marry someone who used to bully her back in high school? Who knew that she would fall head over heels for a guy, who is the opposite of what her ideal man was back in middle school. Yuki remembered when she would complain about the great leader of the F4 back in the dango shop right after school. She called him thick headed, annoying, inconsiderate, and the king of jerks. Yuki clearly remembered Tsukushi telling her that she would like to marry a middle class, modest man. Instead, she had a wealthy, flamboyant fiancé. It was so ironic. Yuki reminded her on her statement back in middle school, and Tsukushi said that she changed her mind. She said she would rather have Tsukasa than anyone else. If you told Tsukushi, during her freshman year in high school, that she was going to marry him, she wouldn't believe you and laugh.

"Yuki, what's wrong with you?" Tsukushi asked after noticing that she had been staring at her for a long period of time.

"Nothing, it's just that all of you have happy endings, and I don't even have a boyfriend," she said tearing up.

Yuki looked back at it. It had been two months since Tsukasa serenaded Tsukushi. A few days after that event, Rui had already started to court Shigeru. Shigeru had already had a huge crush on him, no matter how opposite and unparallel they were, and quickly agreed. It kind of annoyed Yuki that they were always acting lovey dovey with each other. It made Tsukushi want to gag. They called each other every night. They went on dates a few times a week. They acted like a teenage couple. Rui spent less time sleeping, and Shigeru spent less time being hyper. It worked out quite well. They did cancel each other out.

Akira had already given up dating older women for good. He finally realized that had already used up most of his life playing girls. He was getting older and he wanted to settle down. It was quite different from how Rui courted Shigeru. It was the other way around. Instead of Akira courting Sakurako, Sakurako beat him to it. She made the first move. Because of this fact, Soujiro, Rui, and Tsukasa would tease him often that Sakurako was the man of the relationship, but he paid no attention to them. He just had all of his attention toward Sakurako. Yuki was amazed on how much could change with two months. It was just unfortunate that nothing has happened to her.

"Don't worry, I could feel that Nishkado likes you," Sakurako replied.

"I don't feel it!" she said sadly.

Soujiro was pacing back and forth. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly.

"Do you want to tell us something?" Rui finally asked.

"I'm nervous and anxious. Do you think she'll like it?" he asked eagerly.

"She'll love it. It's so weird; Tsukushi's friends and herself are ending up with the members of the F4 one by one," Rui chuckled lowly.

"That's easy for you to say! What if she rejects me? What if I'm not like you and Shigeru?" he snapped at Rui.

"Dude, calm down. She's been in love with you since she met you," Akira tried lightening up the mood.

"That's easy for you to say! You have Sakurako," he fired back.

"Soujiro, shut up! You're acting weird!" Tsukasa barked at him.

"That's easy for you to say! You're engaged to Tsukushi! You all have love lives except for me! I suck!" he yelled.

"Just go through with the plan already. She's probably waiting for you to sweep her off her feet," Tsukasa laughed.

"I just don't get why you waited this long," Rui smiled.

"I know. Who knew that Sakurako could make my life seem brighter?" Akira said pensively.

"You guys are scaring me. You guys look like love struck fools," Soujiro giggled.

"We are in love," Rui, Tsukasa, and Akira answered back.

After two weeks, Tsukasa's mom, Kaede, decided that it was time for a public engagement party. She informed the group in time so that they could have preparations ready. The girls spend days trying to find the perfect dresses. Tsukushi, in contrast, was dreading the shopping day. What made her hate the day more was that the prices of the dress were really high. She took out the card that Tsukasa gave her. That idiot; he was complaining and arguing with her again that she never used it. She would finally use it. She remembered that she had only used it once.

For the boys, it was a normal procedure. Even though they had hundreds of suits and tuxedoes at home, they always bought new ones. They had bought suits several times, and they acted as if it was just another normal day. To them, it wasn't as exciting as it were to the girls. It was just buying clothes to wear to a party.

Kaede managed to plan a beautiful engagement. She was truly happy that Tsukasa was finally going to get married. Although her daughter had already been married, she still had not had a grandchild. She was hoping that Tsukasa and Tsukushi would be able to fulfill her wish of becoming a grandmother. She was getting older and older each second, so she decided to wait no longer.

"Tsukasa, when do you plan on having a child?" she asked randomly thirty minutes before the engagement celebration.

Tsukushi was drinking a glass of champagne and she spit it out. She quickly apologized, but Kaede just gave her a warm smile.

"Mrs. Domyouji, what is up with the random question?" Tsukushi asked.

"Don't call me Mrs. Domyouji. You are going to be married in the Domyouji family in a few weeks. Call me mother or mom," she smiled, "I just want grandchildren."

"Oh, you wouldn't have to worry about that," Tsukasa smiled cockily.

Tsukushi spit out her drink again. She really needed to stop drinking the champagne at the moment. She wiped the corners of her lips and tried to look as poised as she could. Kaede was just surprising her too much. It was as if she was enjoying it. Kaede looked at Tsukushi with full shock.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant right now?!" she asked quickly.

"Huh?!" Tsukushi was confused.

"Oh my goodness. I'm going to have a grandchild!" she claimed out loud.

"Shh, mother! I'm not pregnant!" Tsukushi whispered.

"She's not," Tsukasa clarified, "She won't even let me go past making o—," Tsukasa was cut off due to Tsukushi pulling on her ear.

Kaede couldn't help but laugh. She could tell that she wasn't pregnant, but she told herself that she would give them a few months after the marriage until they announce the big news. She also could tell that they were going to have a happy marriage.

"Excuse me, mother, but Tsukasa and I need to have a talk," Tsukushi smiled as she dragged her fiancé to his bedroom.

Tsukushi first straightened out her dress and adjusted her hair pins. She looked at him, irritated as always, and he knew it. He knew that she was going to explode to him.

"Domyouji Tsukasa! Why did you have to tell your mother these things?!" she cried.

"Well it kind of just slipped through my mouth," he nervously laughed.

"She got me thinking, what are our plans after our marriage?" she finally asked.

She wondered what they were going to do after marriage. How many kids did they want? When did they want to have their first child? Are they going to live in the Domyouji mansion? What would Tsukushi do with her career? All these questions puzzled her, and kind of made her confused. It was like she hasn't planned any of it yet.

"I was thinking that we have a baby right after the marriage," he answered casually.

"I was planning on waiting at least a year. I want to make my own law firm," Tsukushi confessed.

"Why? You don't need to work. My career can provide more than enough for the both of us," he replied.

"You know what? I want to work, too! I don't want to be stuck at home all day waiting for you to come home!" she shot back.

"Can we stop arguing? Soujiro's going to be --," Tsukasa stopped himself.

Tsukushi could tell that he was hiding something, and she didn't know about it. She looked directly into his eyes and his eyes were trying to avoid her eye contact. When he avoided her eye contact, Tsukushi knew for sure that he was hiding something, and she needed to know it.

"Tell me what Soujiro's going to do. If you don't, it proves that you don't trust me and our marriage will become a failure. Trust is needed in a successful marriage," she calmly informed him.

Tsukasa started to sweat. All of a sudden, it became hot and humid in his tuxedo. He was tense.

"If I tell you what he's going to do, you can't tell anyone. Not even the girls. And I trust you to keep this promise," he said.

Tsukushi nodded. Then he told her. He whispered it softly into her ear and she automatically covered her mouth. She gasped.

The engagement party had already begun. All the important politicians, celebrities, and businessmen and businesswomen attended. They presented Tsukushi and Tsukasa. After the long speeches, Soujiro took the mike and adjusted his bow tie. He took a deep breath.

"I would like to congratulate Tsukushi and Tsukasa on their engagement, but I would like to make an announcement, also," he squeaked.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa smiled as Tsukushi signaled Yuki to stand up. Yuki was utterly confused and puzzled but obeyed to Tsukushi's request. Right in front of her, she saw Soujiro getting down on one knee.

"Yuki, our best friends are getting married. And I would like to have the same happiness as them. I know that you're the only woman who could make me happy for the rest of my life. I even gave up playing women just for you. Will you marry me?" Soujiro asked slowly as he pulled out a velvet box with a magnificent ring sitting in it.


	14. She's a Psycho

**I haven't written in a while, and I'm very sorry. It's just that my computer started to act stupid and it wouldn't open Internet Explorer. Well, enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsukushi stood there and smiled at her best friend. Her best friend was in shock and just stood there with a frozen expression on her face. Thirty seconds had already passed, and Soujiro still stood there, still on one knee. Yuki opened her mouth and then shut it again. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Of course, I will," she said in a low, sweet voice.

In front of the guests, they shared a short kiss. Yuki was always the shy type and she didn't like public display of affection. The crowd of guests started to clap. Much to the female population of guests, half of the F4 was to be tied down. What disappointed then even more was the fact that they were being tied down to commoners. Soujiro then slipped a magnificent ring on her finger; she smiled. Yuki then remembered that it wasn't her party. It was Tsukasa and Tsukushi's. She felt that Soujiro was stealing their thunder, and she started to feel apologetic. Yuki approached Tsukushi and Tsukasa and bowed to them.

"I'm sorry on behalf of Soujiro. He should have not proposed to me in your engagement party. We stole some of the attention from you two, and I would like to apologize," she stated.

Tsukasa had his arm around Tsukushi's shoulder, "It's alright. He asked us before the party. It turns out that everyone from the eight of us knew, except for you."

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I know that's the first secret that I have ever kept from you, but I thought that it was for the best," Tsukushi giggled.

The engagement party was a hit. Tsukushi hit it off with all the guests and they thought that she was a woman of maturity and eloquence. They even complemented her that she was going to make a great mother and wife. This resulted in Tsukasa snorting and claiming that they were going to have as much as seven children. That caused Tsukushi to spit out the champagne she was sipping and hit him in the head. She claimed that there was no way in hell that she was going to go through childbirth seven times. The next day, Tsukushi's face was everywhere in the news. She was on the cover of magazines, newspapers, and she was even on television. While reading a magazine, she already read the first rumor about her. In bold red letters, it claimed that she was now carrying the heir to the Domyouji fortune. She spit out the muffin she was eating at the supermarket. Of course, she was with Tsukasa, along with his bodyguards.

"What the hell is up with this magazine? I'm not pregnant!" she screamed.

Tsukasa slapped his hand to his forehead. Everyone automatically looked at Tsukasa and Tsukushi. A mob of eager customers then ran after them causing the bodyguards to make them back off. A bodyguard then ordered two other bodyguards to escort the couple to their car. There were too many people trying to meet them and Tsukushi could get hurt. After they went inside their car, they were already on the way home.

"Why'd you have to be so loud?!" Tsukasa lectured her.

"I was shocked, okay? I didn't think that they would make up a dumb rumor that I was pregnant! I won't even change in front of you! Why would they think that?" she vented.

"Look, okay? There's going to be a lot of rumors about you. Since you're going to get married to me soon, they're going to try to find all the dirt they have on you, so they can make money. It's simple," he explained, "And by the way, driver, can you drive faster? I have a headache."

"Are you sick?" Tsukushi asked as she put her hand to his forehead.

"Makino, what are you doing?" he asked irritated.

"Well, I'm just checking if you were okay! Gosh, you act as if no one has ever done this to you," she murmured as she concluded that he wasn't sick in any serious way.

"Well that's because I'm not used to it," he said, "No one has ever been this concerned about me, Makino," he told her as he put his head to her shoulder.

"Don't call me Makino anymore," she said as she kissed the top of his head.

She started to notice on how fond she was of his curly hair. She remembered when she thought of it as annoying and the hair of the devil. She remembered calling him a curly headed octopus. She started to smile at the memory. Those bittersweet memories were the reason why she was with the man she loved today. Pulling her away from her flashbacks, she heard the car come to a sudden halt. Tsukasa then lunged forward in the car and he soon ended up in the car floor.

"YARGH!" he shouted in frustration.

"Hmm, that's what you get for not wearing your seatbelt," Tsukushi lectured as she got out of the car.

Tsukasa soon followed her to see why the car came to a stop. He saw the driver trying to help a woman lying down in front of the car. She was wearing a white dress and her clothes were in rags. Tsukushi came closer and saw who it was. It was a familiar face that she hoped that she would never see again. She took a deep breath and grunted in frustration. The woman was barefooted and they both could tell that she was homeless. She quickly sat up and started sobbing. She was like a little baby crying in a store.

"Why didn't you kill me? Why did you stop?!" she shouted at the driver.

"I'm sorry, miss. I think you should go to the hospital. You don't look well," the driver said trying to help her up, but was rejected as she pulled away at her touch.

"Umi, is that you?" Tsukushi asked.

"Tsukushi-chan? It's you," she smiled looking like a fool.

Tsukushi got goosebumps piercing her arms all over. Umi looked like a mess. It looked like she hasn't eaten in days. Her hair was too long; it looked like she hasn't cut it in more than a year. Her toenails and fingernails were overgrown, and her teeth haven't been brushed for more than a month. Tsukushi felt sorry for her, but not completely. It was this woman's fault why she was stuck in the snow for almost a day during a severe, dangerous snowstorm.

"We'll drop you off home," Tsukushi offered her, trying to be polite.

"I can't. I have no clothes, and if my aunt sees me like this, she's going to beat me," she cried.

"What happened to your parents?" Tsukasa finally spoke up.

"They ran off. They left my hospital bills to my aunt and my aunt is making me pay everything back," she wept.

"Come on, I have some extra clothes in the car. We were supposed to go swimming after we were at the market, but I don't think we're going to anymore. You could change in the car if you would like," Tsukushi offered.

Tsukushi couldn't believe herself. She was helping the woman who caused Tsukasa to hate Tsukushi when he still had amnesia. Maybe this was a downside to her habit of helping the helpless. Umi quickly got into the car and started to change.

"What is wrong with that girl? She's crazy!" Tsukasa whispered to Tsukushi.

"I know. She's trying to kill herself. She probably has some mental issues," Tsukushi agreed, "Let's just let her change and then let's drop her off home."

"Okay, after we drop her off home, I need to show you something," Tsukasa told her.

"And what's that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Tsukasa told her as he kissed her on the lips.

Umi was watching them from the window of the car. She saw Tsukushi and Tsukasa talking, and she knew that it was about her. It's not every day that you see a girl trying to kill herself. She then saw Tsukasa kiss Tsukushi on the lips and Tsukushi started to blush. She hugged him back. She was jealous and it was unavoidable. Anger and jealousy was building up inside of her. It was uncontrollable. She pulled down one of the long sleeves she changed into so that she could see her arm. She dug her sharp, long nail keep into her arm.

"See, Tsukasa? This is what you make me do. You make me hurt myself," she said to herself.


	15. He's Dead

**Yay! I had extra time to write down the next chapter. I should really start doing my homework earlier.** **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

They were there in the car together. It was the three of them in the back seat of Tsukasa's BMW. To Tsukasa's advantage, Tsukushi made sure that she was in the middle between Tsukasa and Umi. Tsukasa shuddered at the thought of sitting next to Umi. She was so demented; he didn't even know why he agreed to drop her off home. Tsukasa took Tsukushi's left hand and held it into his. He needed some comfort through this awkward car ride. Tsukushi smiled in return.

Umi couldn't help but watch the lovely couple. She then started to think that it should have been her in Tsukushi's place. It should have been her holding his hand. She couldn't miss seeing her large engagement ring. It was grand, and once again, she was jealous. She tried her best to keep herself from going crazy. She sighed silently and spoke up.

"So you two are getting married?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are. We're getting married soon," Tsukasa answered making sure that she got the point that it was soon.

"Oh, well congratulations on your engagement. I hope that you two live your lives happily and blissfully," she put on a fake smile.

She was lying, but Tsukasa and Tsukushi couldn't tell. They paid no attention to her after she congratulated them. She didn't want them to live their lives happily and blissfully. She wanted them to burn in the deepest places in hell. In her head, it was Tsukushi who stole Tsukasa from her. Her head was twisted. She was a psycho; she ignored all the bad things she has done to the couple and started to believe that Tsukushi was the one who did those actions.

The car finally reached her apartment that she shared with her aunt. Tsukushi and Tsukasa looked out the window to see that she lived in the ghettoes. It was even worse than Tsukushi's old apartment that she shared with her family. Umi got out of the car and bowed.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home and letting me borrow your clothes," she said as she held her tattered dress in her right hand.

"You're welcome. And by the way, you can keep the clothes. Take care, okay?" Tsukushi said as the car drove off.

"That was kind of weird; it was quiet the whole trip," Tsukushi spoke up.

"Yup, of course it would be awkward. No one could forget what she had done to you four years ago, when you were still eighteen," he said.

"Hey, I'm not eighteen anymore! I'm twenty-two! And I can't believe that you kissed that stupid girl!" Tsukushi laughed as she pinched his nose.

"So, you kissed Rui!" he defended.

"And you kissed Shigeru!" Tsukushi crackled.

They both couldn't believe it. They should be acting jealous of each other, but they were attacking each other of their past kisses. What was more surprising that as they spoke, Rui and Shigeru were probably kissing. Tsukushi walked in on them twice kissing while Tsukasa walked in on them once. It turned out that if they haven't met Tsukushi or Tsukasa, they wouldn't even be together.

"I think I won, and I think we should stop talking about that. I feel bad," Tsukushi confessed.

"Why do you feel bad?" he asked.

"I just feel bad that I kissed another guy that wasn't you," she spilled.

"Yeah, me too, but for me, it was against my will. I had to," he said cockily.

"Uh huh, sure. Now what was your surprise?" she asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I've been planning this for months," he said proudly.

Tsukushi stepped out of the car and saw it. It was just a building. She never saw this building her whole entire life, so she concluded that it was a new building where Tsukasa would probably move his office to. She looked at him confused. She saw him smiling like the big idiot he was. It was like he was proud of that building.

"Domyouji, you're one weird man. Why are you smiling at a building?" she asked puzzled.

"You stupid woman! It's a building! Can't you see that?" he said irritated.

"No, Domyouji, it's not a building, it's a stupid cat," she fired back sarcastically.

"It's your new law firm. When you graduated from the university, I thought that you would like one. You never asked me for anything, so I thought that I would give this to you. All you need to do is look over the résumés and hire whoever you would like to hire. Once you made your choices, you could open this up," he advised her.

Tsukushi was just amazed. She couldn't believe that this was all hers. She couldn't believe that her dream of being a lawyer was turning into reality. She couldn't fight back the feeling she had of happiness and thankfulness. It was all building up inside of her and she just couldn't believe it. She even pinched herself, hoping that if it really was a dream, she could stop getting her hopes high and get back to reality. Finally, tears started streaming down her cheeks. It wasn't a dream. It was as real as her love for Tsukasa.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried as she ran up to Tsukasa to hug him.

"Why are you crying? Do you think it's too small because I could always change it to a different building?" he asked.

"No, I like it the way it is. I love it!" she exclaimed.

Tsukasa just smiled as his fiancé continued to hug him. He was happy that she was happy, and her happiness was what was important to him. She finally accepted one of his many gifts. From all the gifts that he had offered her, she had only received the Saturn necklace she was currently wearing and the building standing in front of her.

Tsukushi was invited to Yuki's sleep over. Although her house wasn't as big, the four of them managed to fit. Her apartment had one large bedroom, and it was big enough for them all. It was already seven o'clock in the evening and the girls just finished watching an American movie.

"Tsukushi, your English is getting better," Yuki complimented her.

Shigeru and Sakurako took English lessons ever since they were children, so it was expected that they would be fluent. Yuki took some lessons for her courses in college, since she was an elementary teacher now.

"Yeah, I've been practicing it. I finally understand the movies now," Tsukushi laughed.

Shigeru was just quiet throughout the whole movie. It was as if she was in deep thought. Tsukushi thought that she would speak up sooner or later. She knew that it was killing Shigeru to be this quiet for such a long period.

"Did I tell you guys what happened last week with Umi?" Tsukushi finally asked.

"What?! You saw Umi? The bitch, Umi?" Sakurako cried.

"Uh," Tsukushi said, "Yes, that bitch."

"What happened to her?" Yuki asked calmly.

Tsukushi took a quick glance at Shigeru and she still hasn't said a word. She was starting to bite her nails. Shigeru never bit her nails. It was as if she was nervous. And she never was nervous; she was always confident, even if she was wrong.

"Okay, tell me the truth," Tsukushi asked Shigeru, "What's up with you?"

Shigeru just looked up at Tsukushi and her eyes looked alert. She tried her best to smile, which turned out to be a crooked, awkward smile. She put her head down and sighed deeply.

"You know something that we don't," Sakurako observed.

"I can't handle it anymore! I need to tell you it! I'm used to having a big mouth!" she blurted out then soon covered her mouth with her right hand.

"What happened?" Tsukushi asked in a low voice.

"UMI IS WORKING AT TSUKASA'S HOUSE AS A MAID BECAUSE TAMA AND TSUKASA FELT SORRY FOR HER AND I KNOW BECAUSE RUI TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED, BUT HE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE HE WANTS TSUKASA TO TELL YOU HIMSELF! SHE APPLIED TO WORK THERE THE DAY AFTER SHE BUMPED INTO YOU AND TSUKASA!" Shigeru revealed.

"Rui should have known better than to have Shigeru keep a secret from us," Yuki spoke.

"DOMYOUJI TSUKASA, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Tsukushi promised as she put her coat.

She was making her way to her car as the girls followed.


	16. Tsukushi's Warning

**Hello, guys! Well I decided today that I would finish this story before I start to update my other stories. Sorry, if that's a negative thing. Well enjoy this chapter.**

Tsukushi was in the driver's seat of her car. In the passenger seat was Shigeru, who has been trying to calm Tsukushi down, but obviously, it didn't work. Yuki and Sakurako were in the backseat, laughing, not even bothering to put their seat belts on. They couldn't control their laughter and amusement that Tsukushi was driving really fast. Tsukushi looked concentrated, possibly thinking about what she was going to do to Tsukasa. Shigeru tried easing the deadly silence by turning the radio on. Tsukushi quickly told her to turn it off. She explained that she couldn't think when it was on. Shigeru was frightened. Rui was going to find out that she told. She was also scared on what Tsukushi was going to do to Tsukasa and Umi. She had already felt sorry for them both, even though it was their fault for not telling her.

"Tsukushi, you need to calm down!" Shigeru told her.

"NO! I can't calm down! That woman is living there! What if she tries something with Tsukasa? She tried something with him in the past. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried again. I just can't believe that Tsukasa didn't tell me. We're going to get married. In marriages, there isn't supposed to be secrets!" Tsukushi shrieked as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Dang, she is pissed off. Well, I wouldn't blame her. Umi is the total package of a bitch. She's even bitchier than me," Sakurako whispered to Yuki as Yuki nodded in agreement.

"What time does Umi work her shift?" Tsukushi asked Shigeru.

"She works all day like the other maids. And Tsukushi, I heard that she would clean Tsukasa's room sometimes," Shigeru muttered.

Tsukushi grunted in reply. Tsukasa was pissing her off more and more. She couldn't believe that he expected her to trust him when he kept something from her. Why would he even feel sorry for her? They finally arrived at the mansion and Tsukushi quickly got out of the car, being followed by her best friends. She angrily stomped off to the front door. She then stopped as soon as she reached the front door and took a deep breath. She ran her fingers through her hair making sure that there were no tangles. She looked calm and rung the doorbell. Within a few seconds, Tsukasa answered the door.

"Tsukushi, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

_'Uh huh, I bet you're surprised because you were probably flirting with that stupid slut,' _she thought in her mind.

"Nothing, I just wanted to visit you," Tsukushi smiled.

The girls were watching about fifteen feet from where Tsukushi and Tsukasa were. They decided to keep their distance. They expected screaming, shouting, shrieking, cursing, hair pulling, and punching, but to their surprise, Tsukushi looked as calm as if she just left a spa. Within a minute, Tsukushi beckoned the girls to go inside the house. Tsukushi and Tsukasa also entered the house. Yuki, Shigeru, and Sakurako saw their boyfriends and greeted them. The rest of the F4 was chilling in the den. Tsukasa just stood there awkwardly.

"Tsukasa, I need to go to your room," Tsukushi stated as she made her way to his room.

"W-Why do you need to go?!" Tsukasa stuttered.

By then, they were already in the hallway, away from the F4 and the girls, so they could not see nor hear them.

"Is there something wrong?" she laughed, "I just wanted to visit your room. I think I forgot my iPod there."

"No, it's okay. I'll buy you a new iPod. It's probably lost already," he insisted.

"No. I want that iPod. I want to go to your room. Unless, something's wrong?" she asked him innocently.

"No, nothing's wrong," he grumbled in defeat, "Just go inside."

Tsukushi entered his room and pushed the large doors away. She looked around eagerly. She then started to look frantically around his room like a cat looking for a mouse. She couldn't find her under his bed or in his bathroom. She then grunted.

"Are you sure that you're trying to look for your iPod?" he asked.

Tsukushi ignored his question and rolled her eyes as she mocked him.

"Are you sure that you're trying to look for your iPod?" she mocked him silently.

"What did you say?" Tsukasa asked as he heard something almost inaudible.

"Nothing, honey!" she cried out sarcastically.

She opened the closet and saw Umi there. She was there trying her best to keep quiet. Tsukushi saw that she was wearing the maid's uniform. Tsukushi was angry that it was true. She couldn't believe that Tsukasa would keep that secret from her. Anger was boiling inside of her. She could feel her blood boiling in discontentment and disappointment.

"DOMYOUJI TSUKASA!" she screeched.

"Yes, Tsukushi?" he shriveled up.

Umi quickly ran out of the room as she heard Tsukushi scream at her loudest. Tsukushi saw her limping a little. She decided to wait outside the hallway until most of her anger had been released. Tsukasa saw that Umi ran out of the room and sighed in disappointment. He saw his angry fiancé approach his slowly. He felt like he was a character about to be killed by a monster in a horror flick. Tsukushi quickly started to rant and yell.

"I can't believe you! Why would you hire her?! You know what she did to me and you! Are you that gullible or are you just stupid?!" she told him.

"Let me explain!" he told her.

"Fine, explain!" Tsukushi ordered.

"She needs the job! She needs money to pay for her medical expenses. Her leg is permanently damaged! I can't just leave her there in that condition!" he claimed.

"Since when did you care about her? You never cared about anyone that went against our relationship before!" she argued.

"I'm trying to change okay? I want to be the opposite of what you say I am. I don't want to be a stupid, self-centered jerk like you describe me! I know that I was like that in high school, but I'm trying to change! Is it so hard to forgive and forget?"

"Yes, yes it is hard to forgive and forget. You wouldn't understand! You were the one who had amnesia and I was the one trying my best to make you remember me! You don't know how many times I wanted to leave Tokyo and return to the fishing village with my family. You don't know how it feels to be rejected by you so many times. You don't know how it felt when I saw her with to you!" Tsukushi said at the verge of tears.

"That's in the past. You really need to forget about that," he reminded her.

"That's what makes it hard! Whenever I see her, I think about the past! Whenever I see her, I see you and her together! I don't want her in our lives!" Tsukushi made it clear.

"Tsukushi, I can't believe that you're putting yourself first. I thought you weren't selfish," he continued.

Tsukushi just couldn't believe that he just said that. All her life, she always thought about everybody else. Never at one time, she thought about herself. Now that she had begun to appreciate herself, she gets judged by it. Tsukasa was acting like he cared about Umi a lot. This hurt Tsukushi that he would care about someone that caused them to break up in the past.

"You know what, if you care about Umi so much, why won't you marry her instead? You're acting like you care about her more than me," Tsukushi suggested angrily.

"Tsukushi, you don't know what you're saying. I don't care about her. I just want to change. I thought that being charitable to her would make me a better person. I promise that there isn't and there won't be anything going on between me and her. You need to learn to trust me," he told her.

Tsukasa then started to hug Tsukushi to calm her down. Tsukushi felt as if she was going crazy. She just couldn't believe that Tsukasa still wanted her to work for him. She did trust Tsukasa, but she didn't trust Umi. She knew that Umi was going to try something with him.

"Tsukasa, you're stronger than Umi. If she tries anything with you, you need to push her away," she advised him.

"Why are you saying this?" he asked.

"I'm saying this so that you won't have an excuse if she tries something with you. Trust takes a while to build, but you can lose it in a few seconds, so if I do catch her trying to do something with you, and you don't push her away, this whole engagement and relationship is over," Tsukushi warned him as he looked at her.


	17. Advice From Kaede

It has been three days since Umi became one of the maids in the Domyouji mansion. Tsukushi was irritated knowing the fact that her fiancé was living in the same house as the woman who tried splitting them up, but she just tried her best to deal with it. There she was lying down in Tsukasa's bed. Tsukasa wasn't at home because he was at an important meeting, but Tsukushi couldn't resist. She wanted to know what Umi did when Tsukasa wasn't there. Tsukushi imagined Umi rolling around his bed or smelling his pillows or something. Tsukushi wouldn't be surprised. She always looked at her knowing that she would do that. She was also there because her wedding dress was coming in. It took her weeks or deciding and choosing which wedding dress she wanted. She even started watching what she was eating, hoping that she wouldn't gain weight. It would be disastrous if she couldn't fit into her wedding dress. Tsukushi heard the door open and she quickly took her eyes off the large television displayed in Tsukasa's room. It was Umi and she was holding a vacuum.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I just needed to clean," she softly stated as she entered and started to vacuum the large floor.

Tsukushi couldn't hear the television so she decided to get lost in her own thoughts. She took an unnoticeable glance at Umi. She wasn't ugly. In fact, she was pretty. She was even prettier than Tsukushi before Tsukushi had the makeover. Tsukushi then looked at what she was wearing. Her maid's skirt reached under her knees. Her shirt covered every single inch of skin for her torso, only revealing her arms. Tsukushi couldn't believe that she was saying this, but the uniform for the maids were kind of ugly. She can't believe she didn't say anything when she wore it.

Within four hours, Tsukushi heard Tsukasa's car pull up in the driveway. She ran to the window to check if it really was him. She saw his head of curly hair and automatically ran downstairs to meet him. Umi already left his room hours ago. She was in her room because Tama told her that she was not needed during the food preparations. Tsukushi saw that Tsukasa was holding her wedding dress. He told her that he went to go pick it up from Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to pick it up? I could've went with you and I could've said hello to Sam and Ms. Maribel Wilson. I haven't seen them since I picked out the dress I wanted," she stated.

"It's alright. The last thing I need is you seeing Sam again. That guy obviously likes you," Tsukasa snorted at her.

"What is wrong with you? He's just a childhood friend. And I'm going to see him again. He's coming to the wedding! How come you can't do the same thing that I do for you? I kept up with Umi, so why can't you keep up with Sam? We never did anything," she told him.

"You know what? I don't want to argue right now. I'm tired and I just came home from a six hour long conference. I had to listen to one boring business proposal to another. Why can't we just be peaceful?" he asked as he gave the wedding dress to her.

With the wedding dress in her hand, Tsukasa walked to his room to sleep. He didn't know that being the CEO was this hard. He was used to messing around frequently. He remembered when he didn't have to worry about doing anything. He was good at being a businessman, but he had to admit to himself that it was kind of boring. He walked to his room and soon fell into a deep slumber.

Tsukushi couldn't believe that he just slept on her. She was on her way to go home when Mrs. Domyouji stopped her. She called her name and gave her a warm smile.

"Where are you going, Tsukushi?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm going to go home. That idiot fell asleep," Tsukushi tried laughing off.

"Well, can I have a talk with you?" she asked.

"Sure," Tsukushi replied, being a little surprised.

"Just put the wedding dress that you have in your hand in Tsukasa's bedroom. You cannot try it on. There's a superstition that if you wear it before your wedding, the wedding won't happen," she advised.

A young maid then approached Tsukushi and took the wedding dress with her with a friendly smile. The maid was very young and she was finishing high school. Kaede was providing her with a scholarship in Eitoku.

"Thank you, Sakura," Tsukushi smiled.

Once Sakura took the dress to Tsukasa's room, Kaede led Tsukushi into a room in which Tsukushi had never been to. It was the room on the bottom floor all the way in the back of the house. There wasn't really anything grand or exquisite about the room. It just had a couch, a television, a phone, a computer with a desk, and a table with chairs. The furniture contained in the room wasn't like the furniture that was in the rest of the house. It looked like it belonged to a middle class family. Kaede took a seat and beckoned Tsukushi to take a seat too.

"You may be wondering why I asked you to enter this room with me. I know that you and Tsukasa had your own meeting place. Like the both of you, Tsukasa's father and I had our own. It was different because it was in this room. Tsukune's mother was stricter than me. That's kind of hard to believe, but it's true. She wasn't as harsh as me, but she was stricter. She didn't let Tsukune leave the house often so I would sneak into this room often. When I first saw this room, it had luxurious furniture and objects in here. He knew that I felt uncomfortable with those things because I was such a commoner, so he changed the furniture into what's here now," Kaede laughed at the memories.

Tsukushi was fully engaged into listening to her story. For some reason, she felt that she could sense Kaede in her. It was like Kaede knew how Tsukushi felt. She experienced changing her lifestyle from poor and middle class to rich and wealthy. Tsukushi could already imagine herself giving the same speech to her future daughter in law.

"I know you're probably shocked that I'm actually telling you this, but I do have a point for this. I actually wanted to give you advice. I gave you and Tsukasa my blessing for this wedding because you passed all the tests and obstacles I laid out for you. That tells me that you're going to have a successful marriage and relationship with Tsukasa. The advice that I wanted to give is that because you are getting married to the current CEO the Domyouji Financial Group, you need to learn to control yourself. You're going to change drastically. You'll get used to being on television, you'll get used to spending money like it's nothing, and you'll forget all about your commoner life. You need to become the iron woman that I have become, but with control. When I first got married to Tsukune, I was out of control. I was buying stuff I never had the chance to have and I soon forgot about the important people in my life. You need to remember where you came from," Kaede advised her.

"Don't worry. I don't think I'll forget my friends and family," Tsukushi assured her.

"And, darling, I have one more piece of advice that I should let you know," Kaede said as she stood up.

Tsukushi just nodded and looked up at Kaede.

"Once you say I do, the person you trust most is your husband," she said as she exited the room.

"And by the way, no one should mess with the wives of the Domyouji heirs. You should really start showing that," Kaede said with a sly smirk.

Tsukushi was kind of confused. Why would say that? It wasn't like Tsukushi doubted Tsukasa for anything. When Tsukushi left the room, she saw that Kaede had left the house. She looked out the window and saw that she entered a long limousine. Then she saw Shigeru's car pull up. She smiled. She was starting to get bored since her idiot of a fiancé was sleeping. Shigeru rang the doorbell about ten times before someone answered it.

"TSUKUSHI!" Shigeru exclaimed.

"Shigeru?" Tsukushi asked raising an eyebrow.

"And so I heard! You got your wedding dress today! Ooh, ooh! I want to see it really really really bad!" she begged.

"Alright," Tsukushi giggled as Shigeru followed her to Tsukasa's room.

Tsukushi opened the big double doors and saw that Tsukasa was heavily sleeping on the bed. It was as if someone just dumped his body on the large bed. He was always a heavy sleeper. Tsukushi then looked around for the dress. Sakura said that she put it in his bedroom. She couldn't find it, so she went to the maids' quarters and asked Sakura. Sakura then led Tsukushi back to Tsukasa's room and walked over to Tsukasa's walk in closet.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I forgot to tell you that I left the dress in the closet," Sakura said with a sweet smile.

Sakura entered the walk in closet and shrieked. She emerged from the closet and started crying frantically. She then started apologizing repeatedly.

"I swear it wasn't like that when I put it in the closet. I didn't do it! You believe me, don't you Ms. Makino?" she asked shaking.

Tsukushi saw that the gown Sakura was holding was all messed up. There were rips in the dress and it was spray painted on. It displayed a picture of a skull with crossbones. Tsukushi looked away from the dress right away. Goosebumps were emerging from her arms and legs. Who would do this? She knew that Sakura didn't do it. She worked with Sakura when she was still a maid, and she never did anything like this. And plus, she saw Sakura preparing dinner the whole time the dress was in the closet.

"OH MY GOODNESS! THE DRESS IS RUINED! WHO DID THIS? AS THE MAID OF HONOR, IT'S MY DUTY TO PROTECT THE BRIDE! I'LL MURDER WHOEVER DID THIS!" Shigeru vowed.

Tsukasa woke up to Shigeru's eardrum breaking shriek. He looked irritated and he woke up to see Tsukushi covering her face with her hands. It looked like she was sobbing.

"Hey, monkey, why are you screaming and why is Tsukushi crying?" he asked.

"Someone ruined her dress," Shigeru stated.


	18. Meet Hiro Domyouji

Tsukasa really was having a bad day. First he had to experience the most boring meeting he had to attend to, he got into a small argument with his fiancé, he had to see the guy who used to like her, and now the dress was ruined. He took a deep sigh and tried to figure everything out. He knew that Tsukushi was probably wondering why he didn't wake up when the dress was in the process of being vandalized. He knew that he was off the hook because she does know that he is a heavy sleeper. Aside from Tsukushi He would get angry whenever someone would try to wake him up. The maids were terrified of the sleeping beast. They even made a schedule on who would wake him up in the mornings.

"Who the hell did that?" Tsukasa's head started hurting.

"I don't know. I'm going to kill whoever did this! I swear I'm going to grab her hair and slam it on the concrete floor!" Tsukushi cursed as she made her way to the door.

"Hey, Makino! Where are you going?!" Tsukasa asked as he blocked her from leaving the door.

"I'm going to kill that tramp! She did it! I know it!"

"You sound kind of crazy right now! How would you know if it was her?" Tsukasa said still sleepy.

"I know it's her! The maids are all so friendly and nice, and she's the only evil one!" Tsukushi cried as she tried finding a way around Tsukasa.

"There were over thirty maids that weren't on duty during the past five hours! It could be anyone!" he tried to reason.

Tsukasa couldn't believe that he just said that. It was like he didn't want Tsukushi to kick Umi's ass. I mean, what type of guy wouldn't want two girls fighting and part of the reason is him? He never saw Tsukushi this angry. He remembered when Tsukushi was kind and friendly toward Umi. That was when Tsukushi thought she was trying to help him remember her, but he knew that those days were gone. He was even having second thoughts if he should let Tsukushi through the door, into the maids' corridors, and let her beat Umi senseless. He couldn't do it. Even though he doubted it, Tsukushi could get hurt. While he was thinking and pondering, Tsukushi slid under his long legs and made a run for the maids' corridors. Shigeru wanted to join in on the action, so she too slid under his legs and ran to the maids' corridors as she joined Tsukushi on their hunt for Umi. Tsukasa stood there dumbfounded. How did two small girls escape him? He should really stop imagining the girl fight that would take place between Tsukushi and Umi. He would most certainly enjoy it, but it felt like it wasn't the right thing to do. He then jogged to the maid's corridors. He didn't want to hurry because he had to admit that he sort of wanted to see a fight. He made his way to Umi's room and slowly opened the door.

"You stupid slut! I know you ruined my dress!" Tsukushi cursed at her.

"Yeah, you ruined her dress!" Shigeru echoed Tsukushi's words.

"I didn't do it! I swear. I was sleeping the whole time!" she pleaded.

"Oh, sure. You would be the one to do it! And I'm not going to believe you for one second! You're manipulative and I learned it the hard way!" Tsukushi shouted.

"I didn't do it. Maybe you're just hallucinating or imaging things," she muttered.

This was when Tsukushi snapped. Her veins were popping out, her heart rate was faster than normal, and her eyes were wide with fury.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm not crazy!" she yelled out as she charged for her.

Much to her dismay (and mostly his), Tsukasa grabbed her before Tsukushi could tear her hair out. Tsukasa made sure to have a good grip on Tsukushi's waist. He was sure that she was going to slip out of his grip and continue her plan on beating Umi up.

"That's enough! It doesn't even matter if the dress is ruined! We could just call Ms. Wilson and get another one of the same size and style made in about three days!" he said angrily.

"Fine, take her side! I'm leaving and going home!" she said as she marched to her car that was parked in front of the mansion.

Tsukasa immediately followed her outside of the house. Before Shigeru could leave the room, she decided to leave Umi a little message of her own. She made her way out the door and tried her best to look dramatic and serious as she turned around.

"Umi, you may have won this battle by not getting into trouble for the dress, but Tsukushi most definitely will win this war, especially when she says 'I do'," Shigeru promised her as she flipped her short hair and went to the front yard to see what was up with Tsukushi and Tsukasa.

"Why are you acting like such a brat?!" he asked in frustration

"Tsukasa, what's wrong with you? You're always getting grumpy and you've been so aggravated lately! What's your problem?" she asked.

"Okay, you two are arguing. I think that's my cue for me to leave," she said.

With that, Shigeru entered her small sports car and zoomed out of the Domyouji mansion as fast as she could. She was on her way to Rui's house. The last thing she wanted was to hear them argue. She hated it when they argued. All she ever heard when they argued was 'blah, blah, blah!'.

"I'm not aggravated! It's just that work has been really stressful! I didn't think that it would be this hard," Tsukasa said as he tried to avoid her eye contact.

"There is most certainly not the problem! I know you! When you say one thing and you try to avoid my eye contact that means that you're lying and that you're hiding something from me," she stated as she folded her arms.

Tsukasa couldn't do anything but shout in frustration. He hated it that Tsukushi knew that he was lying. It was like she could read him like a book. Tsukasa knew that she knew him better than the F4 themselves. It was as if Tsukasa was an onion and instead of Tsukushi getting to know him by peeling him layer by layer, she went the easy way and cut right through him to get to the center. Even though it was much to his disadvantage that she could see right through him, he was kind of happy that she could. It proved that she knew him inside and out.

"Okay! I have something to say. And I just don't like it," Tsukasa revealed.

"What happened?" Tsukushi asked.

Tsukasa sighed. He never wanted this day to come.

"My cousin is coming to Tokyo, and he's staying here until the wedding," Tsukasa unfolded.

"What are you talking about? It's just a cousin. It's nothing to worry about," Tsukushi laughed.

Tsukushi didn't know Tsukasa's cousin. He was pure perfection. His name was Hiro Domyouji. Although Hiro wasn't the heir to the Domyouji Empire, Tsukasa still envied him. He had everything. Because his parents weren't running the empire, his parents had time for him. He was considered to be handsome. Tsukasa would always be commented by saying that they looked alike, but he would just get angry and throw a fit. Maybe that was why the maids and the rest of the staff dared to never mention their resemblance. Tsukasa didn't want to resemble him. He was a damned playboy. He was an even bigger playboy than Akira and Soujiro put together. What pissed Tsukasa off even more was that Hiro considered himself to be better than him. Okay, he was fluent in English, he was a doctor, he owned the largest hospital chain in America, and he was considered to be smooth, but Tsukasa would never say that Hiro was better than him. Just because Hiro was two days older than him, it didn't mean that he was superior over him, right? It was the same thing with Hiro, also. Hiro would never say that Tsukasa was better than him. Tsubaki always claimed that the men in the Domyouji pedigree had the biggest egos in the world.

"He's the ultimate nightmare!" Tsukasa said in a hoarse whisper.

"I doubt he was worse than Akiko! Oh yeah, Akiko's returning in a few days. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait for that little brat to come here," Tsukushi laughed, "By the way, when is your cousin coming here?"

Before Tsukasa could answer, he heard a small sports car honking. In a swiftly fast speed, the black sports car drifted and halted to a complete stop. In Tsukushi's eyes, he was a complete hottie. She didn't even see his face yet, and she already could conclude that he was indeed hot. Tsukasa looked at his fiancé in disappointment and shock as he heard a girlish squeal escape from her very lips. Hiro exited the car and smiled the smirk he had possessed since he was a child. His smirk was enough to make Tsukushi's knees wobble. She was surprised at herself that she didn't faint at the moment. Hiro was breathtaking. In her opinion, he wasn't as breathtaking as Tsukasa, but to see a man that compared to Tsukasa was amazing. He looked exactly like Tsukasa, but the only thing that separated Hiro from Tsukasa was the fact that Hiro was about two inches shorter. Tsukasa was 6'1, respectively. Hiro was about 5'11. Another big factor that separated Hiro from Tsukasa was the fact that Hiro didn't carry the 'curly hair gene' that was a signature look to the heirs and successors of the Domyouji Group. He walked right up to Tsukushi, ignoring Tsukasa, and kissed her hand.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Tsukasa shouted.

"I do have to admit that Tsukasa did make a good choice in picking a wife. Finally, he made a good choice at something," Hiro said as he checked Tsukushi out.

"Hey, stop it! You're doing this again! You're trying to get at her just because you can't have her! Well, I have news for you, 'Mr. Doctor', I'm getting married to her and you can't do anything about it!" Tsukasa stuck his tongue out as he grabbed Tsukushi by the waist and hugged her from behind tightly.

Tsukushi couldn't do anything but sneer evilly (in a playful way). She now had the chance to make Tsukasa jealous. Now, he could feel how she felt when girls like Ayani, Umi, Shigeru, and Sakurako tried being with him.

"Shall we go inside now, Hiro-kun?" Tsukushi asked him politely as Hiro offered her his hand like a gentleman.

"Hey, how about me?! Did you mistake me for him? People say that we look alike!" Tsukasa whined.

"Shut up, Tsukasa! Hurry up! We're going to eat dinner soon!" Tsukushi yelled back.


	19. Tsukushi and Shigeru's Mission

**Good news, guys! I finally got my own computer in my own room, so I don't have to share the computer in the living room with my brother anymore! I can finally update faster without any of my brother's pestering and complaining for me to stop and get off the computer! And plus, the school year is almost over for me, so I can update even more! :)**

Tsukasa looked at his cousin from across the dinner table. He was there flirting and laughing with Tsukushi. He couldn't believe that Tsukushi was actually falling for his tricks. It took him months just to get her to go on a date with him, and here is his cousin, who has only been here for fifteen minutes, and he's already making Tsukushi laugh.

"Excuse me, I'm going to see if the Bundt cake I made is done," Tsukushi smiled as she walked away to enter the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Tsukasa asked bluntly.

"I'm here because it is your wedding, and it happens to be that we are first cousins. And why do you ask me with much disrespect? Do I need to remind you that I am older than you," he replied as he sipped on his hot tea.

"You're only two days older than me!" Tsukasa fired back.

"Well being forty-eight hours does make me older than you, so respect your elders," he lectured him.

"What happened to that girlfriend you had? What was her name? Wasn't it Miranda?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Oh, I'm not with her anymore. I never stay with the same girl for more than one month," he chuckled.

"Damned playboy. You're even worse than Soujiro and Akira!" he accused Hiro.

"Tsukasa, don't worry. Do you think that I'm going to take your bride away from you? If you think what I did was flirting, then you should see me when I'm actually trying," he said cockily.

"The cake is ready!" Tsukushi announced.

Tsukushi's cooking skills were surely improving. She already mastered most of the Japanese dishes, and she was already learning how to make Korean and Chinese dishes. She cut three slices and carefully set them on three different plates. She served Hiro and Tsukasa, then finally took her plate and sat in her chair to enjoy her creation.

"This really is delicious. Have you considered taking a career in the culinary field?" Hiro complimented.

"Oh, I do like cooking, but I just received my diploma to practice law," she smiled.

Tsukushi heard the door open and saw a woman enter the dining room. She had a little smile on her face. Her body was decorated with the finest jewelry you could find on the face of the earth. She walked over to Hiro as Hiro bowed down to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello, auntie. I haven't seen you in a while," Hiro greeted Kaede.

"What is my favorite nephew doing here? I thought you were coming her a few days before the wedding?" she smiled.

"He's your only nephew!" Tsukasa added in.

"Tsukasa, shut up! They're talking," Tsukushi told Tsukasa.

"Well, I haven't seen Tsukasa for about three years. And I couldn't wait to meet his bride. I decided to come a little early," Hiro explained.

"Well, you're always welcome to stay here, if you like," Kaede offered.

"No, it's okay. I have a condominium in Tokyo," he explained.

"Yes!" Tsukasa said as he threw his first in the air in victory.

Tsukushi just gave him a weird stare. She couldn't believe that he was acting this immature. It was just his cousin. They haven't even seen each other for the longest time, and he was acting like a little child.

"Tsukushi, I do have something that I would like to tell you," Kaede said.

"Yes, mother. What is it?" Tsukushi said politely.

"You are to be a Domyouji in a few days, and I want you to move into the mansion already. You will be sharing a room with Tsukasa," she informed her.

"HUH?" Tsukasa and Tsukushi asked together.

"Yes, it's true. And don't worry about moving. I have men moving your things to his room as we talk," she smirked.

It was already eight o'clock and Tsukasa fell asleep quickly. His day wasn't very good, so he decided to sleep it off. Tsukushi was obviously bored again and decided to call Shigeru to ease her boredom. Yuki was on a date with Soujiro while Akira and Sakurako went to China on vacation for the weekend. Shigeru was also bored. Rui had been sleeping since seven o'clock so she agreed to come to Tsukushi's house with happiness. Within fifteen minutes, she was already at the door with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Tsukushi laughed.

"I was bored! Everyone was doing something, and well, I thought you were getting busy with Domyouji or something," she joked.

"Not even! I'm still a virgin and Domyouji went to sleep so early!" she assured her.

"Well, we should do something. Do you have anything in plan?" Shigeru asked.

"Actually yes. It's like a mission!" Tsukushi informed her.

"And what is it?"

"We're going to look through Umi's room. She's out with Tama in a fishing village buying some fish for our engagement dinner," Tsukushi said as she snickered.

"This is going to be so fun," Shigeru promised.

During the first five minutes, Tsukushi didn't find anything useful. All she found was some of her clothes and her maid uniforms. Shigeru then looked under her bed and found a box. Shigeru opened it and screamed. Her scream was so shrill, it hurt Tsukushi's eardrums.

"What is it? Did you find anything to prove that she ruined my dress?"

"No! It's worse! She wears thongs!" Shigeru cried as she raised a pink thong in the air.

"Shigeru, don't touch that! I see stains on them! They're not clean!" Tsukushi yelled as Shigeru quickly threw it back in the box and put it back under her bed.

There they were, jumping around the room in disgust. They looked like little girls that saw a hairy spider or something. Tsukushi didn't want to continue looking through with her room. Shigeru then pulled a book that was under her pillow. It was labeled with the words _Private Thoughts. _Tsukasa then entered the room with alertness. Shigeru slipped the book into her bag and gave Tsukushi a look that assured her that she did indeed have the book or whatever it was.

"Why are you girls screaming? You woke me up from my sleep!" he complained.

Tsukushi couldn't help but giggle. Tsukasa was wearing nothing but his boxers and here he was nagging at them like a mother would. It also didn't help that he mistook Tsukushi's slippers for his due to his sleepiness. He was wearing furry pink slippers.

"Domyouji, why are you wearing my slippers? Aren't they too small on you?" she laughed.

Tsukasa quickly took them off and stared at them as Shigeru joined in on the laughter.

"It's not funny!" Tsukasa fired back.

"Well, Tsukushi. It was fun, but I really need to go," Shigeru said as she said her goodbyes and left the mansion.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa went inside their room. Tsukasa laid down on the bed and wondered what the two of them were doing in Umi's room as Tsukushi entered the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Tsukushi then exited the bathroom wearing a Hello Kitty long sleeve with a pair of white pajama pants. She laid down next to Tsukasa and turned the light off. The silence was long. Tsukushi and Tsukasa could hear the rain drops beating against the window panes of their bedroom.

"Makino?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?" she asked sleepily.

"What were you doing in Umi's room?" he interrogated.

"I was just on a mission with Shigeru. It was more hilarious than serious," she giggled.

"Huh?"

"We went into her room to check if there was any evidence proving that she did ruin my wedding dress, and we didn't really find anything. All we found was a box of her dirty thongs!" Tsukushi laughed.

"That's disturbing," Tsukasa commented.

"Yup, it is. So don't worry, okay? We're not planning to kill her or anything," Tsukushi assured him.

"Alright, but I can tell you two are up to no good," Tsukasa replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Goodnight!" Tsukushi said.

"Goodnight, Makino," Tsukasa said as he kissed Tsukushi.

In the morning, Tsukushi found that Tsukasa was already gone at work. She checked the clock and it was eight o'clock. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and to brush her teeth. When she was about to take off her clothes to take a shower, she heard her phone ring. She ran into the bedroom and grabbed her phone. Her phone displayed that the call was from Shigeru.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Tsukushi! You need to read the book. It has so much information. It's creepy, but you still need to read it. It's Umi's diary! I'm coming over there right now!" Shigeru promised.


	20. Iron Woman

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you for taking your time to read this! :)**

Tsukushi quickly went into the bathroom and took the quickest shower she had ever taken. Shigeru promised that she would beat the house in about fifteen minutes. Tsukushi brutally brushed her wet, tangled hair and blow dried it. After dressing up, she ran downstairs, much to the maid's curiosity. She was looked out the window and saw that Shigeru was exiting her car. She had on big sunglasses and Tsukushi could tell that she had the diary in her big Prada bag. Before Shigeru could doorbell, Tsukushi had already opened the door.

"Come on, let's go eat out," Tsukushi suggested.

"What? I thought we were just going to stay and the house and—"Shigeru complained.

"Let's just go!" Tsukushi insisted as she grabbed Shigeru and made leaded the way to Shigeru's car.

Once they were in the car, Tsukushi couldn't help but ask the questions that were running through her mind. It was like she couldn't control what she was saying. She was blurting out one question after another, and surprisingly, it made Shigeru's head hurt.

"So, what does it say? Does it have any weird things in it? I bet she wants to kill me! Does it have any plans in it to kill me? Does she want to marry Domyouji? Tell me!" Tsukushi pleaded.

"I only read one page, but I thought that we should read the rest together," Shigeru stated as they left the car and went inside a café.

Tsukushi entered the café with Shigeru and the café was sort of empty. They went to the side of the café where there was no one and where they could have privacy. Shigeru then called at the cashier that she wanted two lattes. Tsukushi and Shigeru took a seat on a sofa and Shigeru pulled out the book. Tsukushi quickly grabbed it and started flipping through the pages frantically.

"Whoa, calm down. You can't read everything like that," Shigeru said as she paid the waiter that served them the drink.

Shigeru pulled out twenty dollars and gave it as a tip to the waiter. The waiter smiled widely and bowed as he walked away.

"Fine, let's start from page one!" Tsukushi said.

Tsukushi then started reading it in a low voice so that only her and Shigeru were the only ones that could hear the almost inaudible voice.

_Dear diary,_

_This is Umi! Things in my life are starting to turn around. I actually do _

_have a confession to make. Tsukasa flirts with me when Tsukushi goes_

_to Shigeru, Yuki, or Sakurako's house. He promised me that he wasn't serious_

_about marrying Tsukushi. He said that he would rather be with me. He told me_

_that Tsukushi doesn't fulfill his needs as a man. I'm really happy with this. I _

_knew from the beginning that he really loved me from the start. He promised me_

_that I was the true love in his life. He said that Tsukushi was nothing more but a_

_poor girl that thinks that she's going to hit the jackpot by marrying him. I'm so happy_

_that he realizes that I'm the right woman for him. I'm going to surprise him in a week._

_I'm going to go to his office while he is working, and I'm going to give him what _

_Tsukushi can't give him. I know he'll be happy and that he'll dump Tsukushi _

_for me. I know that he'll choose me because I'm prettier and smarter than_

_Tsukushi. Well, I need to plan out what I'm going to wear for when I _

_Surprise Tsukasa. Goodbye diary!_

Tsukushi just had her mouth open the whole time. Tsukasa was flirting around with Umi when she was gone? He thought of her as an ugly commoner? Tsukasa thought that Tsukushi couldn't fulfill his manly needs? What the hell was Umi talking about? Tsukushi had so many questions running through her mind. She believed that Tsukasa would never do that to her. Her head started to hurt. What if it was true? Umi probably thought that no one would ever read that, so she must have been honest, right?

"Shigeru, what's today?" she asked.

"Tsukushi, today is Wednesday," Shigeru informed her.

"She wrote this exactly seven days ago. It said in her diary entry that she's going to meet up with Tsukasa in one week. That means that she's going to meet up with Tsukasa today. If it's true, then Umi's in there right now. Come on, we need to make a visit. If Umi's there, then that means that the journal entry is true. If she's not, then I can confirm that the bitch's a psycho," Tsukushi said in a monotone.

Tsukushi took the wheel. She was driving so furiously and Shigeru could feel the tension that she was feeling. Shigeru wouldn't know what to do if she was in Tsukushi's position. She would have probably snapped and she was just surprised that Tsukushi was so calm. Tsukushi was trying to keep herself serene, but she had difficulty. She never thought this much in her life. She knew that she was supposed to trust Tsukasa, but she needed to make sure. Most of her knew to trust him, but once you have something like Umi's diary in front of you, you just can't do nothing about it. Tsukushi reached the Domyouji Building and got out of the car. Shigeru followed her in and the security guards stopped her.

"We need to see identification," a security guard stated.

"I'm the future wife of the CEO of this company. Do you really want to mess with me?" Tsukushi warned.

Shigeru never seen Tsukushi like this. This really was bothering her. The security guard then nodded and allowed her in. Tsukushi walked to the elevator with Shigeru and pressed the button that would take them to the top floor. She walked to his office and took a deep breath. She expected no one to be there except Domyouji just tying away on his laptop. She hoped that that was she was going to see. She opened the door slowly and saw that no one was sitting in the big office chair Tsukasa usually sat in.

"Shh, I'm here for you."

Tsukushi heard a whisper and she could tell that it was Umi that whispered that. Tsukushi walked closer to the desk and just gasped. Shigeru ran to her and gave her a hug for comfort. Tsukushi felt as if she was going to go blind. She never thought that her eyes would ever have to see the scene she was currently looking at. Tsukasa was on the floor. He looked like he was drunk and that he had been drinking for a while. On top of him was Umi dressed in a secretary's outfit. She had the slim skirt, the sexy heels, and the tight white shirt that a seductive secretary would wear. Tsukushi saw that Umi was kissing him, and he did no action to stop her. He just laid down on the floor like a dummy. Umi notice a presence and looked back at Tsukushi. She tried to act innocent and just got off him quickly.

"Uhm, I need to go!" Umi cried as she tried to make a run for it.

Tsukushi already had tears straining down her face. She saw that Domyouji was trying to get up and was trying to speak. Shigeru saw that Umi tried running away and quickly pulled back her hair causing Umi to fall to the floor. Shigeru had an expression in disgust to notice that she had some of Umi's hair in her hand.

"Ma-Makino. I-I need to—" Tsukasa stuttered.

"Just stop. There's no way that you can explain this to me so that I won't get angry. I knew that this engagement was going to be rough, but I didn't know that it was going to be this hard. We're not even married yet and you already cheated on me. I knew that this whole engagement was just too good to be true. We went through so much together, and I can't believe that you betrayed me! I trusted you, and you decide to break my heart! I can't believe you! If you think that this whore can fulfill your needs better than I can, then why won't you marry her instead? You really should because all I know is that I'm not getting married to you," Tsukushi screamed as she continued to weep.

Tsukushi took off her ring. Her ring that she admired from the very beginning. The ring symbolized Tsukushi's desire to spend the rest of her life with Tsukasa. It symbolized the indefinite, infinite love that she had for Tsukasa. The ring represented her unconditional love. She couldn't believe that she was taking it off. She slid the ring off her finger and closed her eyes as the uncontrollable tears kept pouring down her tired face. She held the ring and looked at Tsukasa. He was in shock that she was returning her ring to him. Tsukushi just simply dropped in on the floor.

"I'm moving out the house," Tsukushi stated.

She made her way to the door and saw that Umi was there on the floor with a shocked expression on her face. She quickly sat up and Tsukushi kneeled down before her.

"Listen, you can have him okay?" Tsukushi said as her face inched closer to Umi's.

Umi just nodded.

Tsukushi raised her hand and her hand attacked Umi's face. With a loud slap, Umi started to cry.

"Because you two are perfect for each other," Tsukushi announced.

Tsukushi walked out the office and made her way to the car. Shigeru looked back at the office. She then looked at Tsukushi walking away. She knew one thing for sure. It wasn't whether their relationship was going to be fixed or if they were ever going to talk it out. She knew that Tsukushi was a new woman. She had finally become the iron woman Kaede wanted her to be.

**I know that this chapter is different from the other chapters. I hope that you guys liked it, but don't worry, Tsukushi's not done yet.**


	21. A Talk With Rui

**Okay, guys. I have a confession to make. I had a really hard time writing this chapter. It must be because of Tsukushi's sudden change in character, so if you don't like this chapter, I apologize!**

Three weeks had passed ever since the unfortunate event. Tsukasa would constantly try to call her, text her, and visit her in her own home, but he was rejected each time. Tsukasa was even more shocked to find out that Tsukushi and her family moved out of the large house Tsukasa had bought them. He told his secretary to check where they moved and he found out that the Tsukushi moved to another house. Tsukasa made a quick conclusion that they moved into a crappy old apartment, but he was stunned to find out that Tsukushi had saved enough money to buy her own house. Her house wasn't a regular, common house. It was just as big as their past home, and it was just as extravagant. Tsukushi bought a condominium for her family in the fishing village they requested to stay in. Tsukasa was surprised on how much money Tsukushi had saved over the years.

Tsukushi, on the other hand, found herself in a sticky situation. She didn't want to get back with Tsukasa after what she had seen. She found herself in an awkward position because whenever she tried to hang out with Sakurako, Shigeru, or Yuki, Tsukasa would be there because of the F4 members. She decided to avoid hanging out with them at all unless it didn't involve any of the members of the F4. Tsukushi was on her laptop frantically filing papers for her current case. She was defending a woman who wanted to have a divorce with her husband. The woman first caught her husband cheating on her, and she shunned the situation. In no time, he was physically abusing her. Tsukushi put herself into her position. What if she got married to Tsukasa and she caught him cheating on her? Next thing she knew, Tsukasa was abusing her. She shook the thoughts away from her mind and continued to file the important papers that were filled with vital information. Her phone rang, and she was glad that it wasn't Tsukasa. _Hanazawa Rui. _That was what it read. She picked up her phone and greeted him politely. He quickly ordered that she open the door so he could get in the house. Tsukushi had second thoughts. What if Tsukasa was with him? Rui would never do that. Rui was her best guy friend, and she trusted him to not make her angry. Rui smiled as she opened the door.

"Hello, Tsukushi. I haven't seen you in three weeks," Rui greeted.

"Well, sorry about that. I was really busy with work and with the sudden move," Tsukushi laughed nervously.

"Hm," he mumbled.

"How'd you figure out where I lived? I bet Shigeru told you, huh?" Tsukushi got off topic.

"Nope. I'm a rich man. I can get any information I want in a flash," he reminded her.

Tsukushi forgot how much power each of the F4 members had. They got whatever they wanted without any questions or complaints. They were the four luckiest guys in the world. They never had to experience hard, manual labor. They never had to worry if they were going to make the deadline for the rent payment. They never had their electricity cut off. They never cold water showers. They never experienced the hard lifestyle.

"Isn't that convenient? The F4 members get whatever they want," Tsukushi said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Rui asked quietly.

"I know why you're here. You're here because you want me to get back with Tsukasa. I know that you four are so used to having so whatever you guys want in a snap, but I'm not one of those things. I'm not a toy that Tsukasa could play with, throw out, and want back. I'm a woman with values and ambition. If you're here to talk to me about Tsukasa or anything related to that curly headed ass, I suggest that you just leave," Tsukushi said slowly.

"Maybe that's why he always loved you," Rui laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tsukasa doesn't think of you as his girl toy. If he wanted someone to play around with, he would have done so in high school and he currently wouldn't be a virgin. In other words, I believe that he didn't cheat on you on his own freewill. I'm not saying it because I'm his friend, but because that is what I believe," Rui lectured.

"Hanazawa Rui! What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Tsukushi accused.

"Listen to me! Isn't it a little weird that Tsukasa was on the floor that afternoon doing nothing? He hardly had the ability to talk!"

"That's it! He didn't do anything! I told him that if she ever tried making a move on him, he should push her away. He's obviously stronger than her! How could a tiny woman like her overpower him? It's obvious that he enjoyed it and he allowed her to kiss him. I'm done with him," Tsukushi promised.

"Do you still love him? After seeing what you saw three weeks ago, do you still love him?" Rui asked.

"Hanazawa Rui, please don't ask me that question. I really don't need this right now," Tsukushi pleaded.

"I need to know your answer! I'm your friend, and just because I'm not Shigeru, Sakurako, or Yuki, it doesn't mean that you should trust me any less! I know you, and you still love Tsukasa. You loved him so much that you agreed to get married to him! What kind of woman would agree to get married to a man she didn't love? Speak the truth!" Rui told her.

"Fine, I still do love him! I love him so much that I care about him more than I care about myself! I love him so much that I get angry at myself everyday for not being as affectionate with him as I would want to. I love him so much that I'd rather be single for the rest of my life than be with a man other than him," Tsukushi confessed as she fell to her knees.

Tsukushi felt vulnerable. Her knees and her hands were shaking. She felt like she was going crazy. She never understood how Rui could do this to her, but she was secretly grateful that he had this ability. He knew how to make her spill the beans, even if she refused to. Tears began falling off her cheeks. She never understood how one simple man could make her cry a river. She covered her eyes with her hands trying to avoid the embarrassment. Rui bended down and hugged her.

"I know you'll do the right thing. I just need you to work it out with Tsukasa. He's turned to the beast we all feared from the very beginning. He goes to work and then locks himself in his room the whole day. I heard from the house maids that he would only eat about one meal a day. And don't worry, Umi ran away right after what happened," Rui informed her as he pulled Tsukushi up.

As Rui pulled Tsukushi up, Soujiro came banging on Tsukushi's front door. Tsukushi answered the door quickly to find Soujiro and Akira with worried expressions. Just their facial expressions agonized Tsukushi. She knew that something was wrong and it was involving Tsukasa. If it wasn't involving Tsukasa, they wouldn't have bothered to go to Tsukushi for help.

"Tsukasa's missing!" Akira cried.

"What?" Tsukushi asked.

"We can't find him! He snapped when Akira mentioned you and he stormed out by foot!" Soujiro added in.

Tsukushi's phone then vibrated. This signaled her that her phone had just received a new message. She saw that Akira and Soujiro were giving Rui all the details, so she decided to read the text while she still had the privacy.

_Tsukushi. I can't take it anymore. My life without you is worthless. If you won't take me back, there really is no point in living anymore. I want to say my goodbyes to you. I love you._

Tsukushi automatically made a small gasp. He was planning on killing himself! The rest of the F4 just stared at her after her frightened gasp.

"I need to go!" Tsukushi cried.

"Where are you going? Tsukasa's missing. Do you not care about him?" Akira yelled.

"Don't worry. She's probably making the right decision," Rui assured Akira as Tsukushi ran to her car and drove off into the distance.

Tsukushi knew exactly where Tsukasa was. If he was planning on killing himself, she knew where he would do it. He always said that he wanted to know how it felt to fall from heaven. Tsukushi knew by instinct that he was in the old bridge nearby his mansion. Tsukushi screamed in frustration as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal. She felt as if it was all her fault. It's her fault if he gets hurt or if he takes his own life. If he gets hurt, Tsukushi would never forgive herself.

**Well, guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers when I'm the reader, but now that I'm the author, I understand why cliffhangers are there! Haha, sorry. I feel so evil for leaving it here.**

**The Engagement is ending soon! It was so fun writing it, but good things must come to an end. I really need to work on Fated and some other stories I had in my mind for a few months already! Thank you for reading this chapter!**


	22. Confrontation

Tsukushi raced through the streets of Tokyo. The car was going so fast that even she was surprised that she was going this fast. Her heart was beating fast; it surprised her. She then realized something about herself: she would love Tsukasa even if he cheated on her. That was how much she loved him. She knew that she was going to take him back sooner or later. She stepped on the pedal and looked at the speedometer. It was going about 95 miles per hour already. She then saw the old bridge. She got out of the car and started to walk towards the bridge. She could hear the leaves breaking and cracking under her boots as she stepped closer to the bridge. Her breathing was getting heavier. She was so damned nervous. What if he hurt himself? What if he was injured?

"Domyouji Tsukasa! Come out now!" she yelled as she cupped her mouth with both hands.

Tsukushi looked down and saw Tsukasa's cell phone. It was abandoned in the middle of the bridge. She slowly bent down and picked it up. The night was so calm. She could hear cricketing from some nearby crickets and she could hear the night breeze against the trees and leaves. She then felt as if someone was behind her. She felt a presence that was inevitable. She knew it had to be Tsukasa. He was the one that texted her and it was his cell phone that was in the middle of the bridge. Tsukushi turned around. Umi was there standing there with a gun pointed at her. Umi looked like a complete wreck. Her eyes were red and Tsukushi could make a conclusion that she had not slept in about two days. Her skirt was ripped and it had holes. Her shirt had traces and smudges of mud. Her face was dirty with sweat and tears.

"You bitch; it's all your fault! Tsukasa hates me now!" Umi complained.

"What the heck are you talking about? Everything's your fault!" Tsukushi fired back.

"I thought that if you hated him, he would stop loving you, but nothing has changed!" Umi cried as tears started streaming down her face.

Tsukushi clearly saw that Umi's hands were shaking with the gun. The gun was shaking and it was pointed at her. Tsukushi could make an accurate hypothesis that she indeed was mentally unstable. She needed serious help.

"I read your diary. It said that Tsukasa would flirt around with you when I'm gone. How is that my fault?" Tsukushi added.

"It's your fault because he's cheating on me with you! He told me that he was going to marry me, but then he announced on television that he was going to marry you! It's your fault. You put a spell on him, you witch!" Umi swore.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukushi repeated, "Domyouji was never engaged to you!"

"Yes, he was! He told me that he wanted to marry me!" Umi still had a shaky grip on the gun.

Tsukushi looked to her side and saw Tsukasa on the floor. He had been silent the whole time; he was severely injured. How could Umi do this to him? He was a strong man and she was a weak woman.

"She's delusional. She's crazy! You need to get out of here!" Tsukasa shouted in English so that Umi could not understand a word he was saying.

Umi then raised the gun to the air and fired. She was pissed off.

"Don't be talking in English! I don't understand a word you are saying!" Umi screamed.

"Tsukushi, she won't shoot me, but she'll shoot you! You need to leave. I know she's having illusions. She told me that I was having sex with her in a hotel room!"

"How do I know that's not true?" Tsukushi finally answered in English.

Tsukasa continued his English, "She told me that I had sex with her the day my mother gave advice to you. That day, she was in the mansion the whole day and I was at work the whole day closing a deal with Mr. Tanaka. She cannot be in two places at one time."

"And she ruined my dress," Tsukushi stated.

"Yes, she did. And I didn't cheat on you. I could speak or do anything because she attacked me with a tranquilizer injection when I was typing on my laptop."

Tsukushi couldn't take it. She couldn't believe that she let Umi fool her. She couldn't believe that she allowed Umi to do all those things. She hated it that she even believed that Tsukasa would ever do anything like that.

"Stop talking or I'll shoot!" Umi threatened.

"Umi, please! You need help! I'm here to help. You need to go to a hospital so that you can feel better! You're sick right now," Tsukushi begged.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine! I saw Tsukasa here and I want to take him home to my parents so that they can meet her!" she laughed crazily.

"You're not making any sense. I checked your files and it states that your father left you and your mother at birth and your mother died when you were six," Tsukushi admitted.

"No! They're still here! They're still here! I talked to them just this morning!" Umi smiled widely with wild eyes.

Tsukushi's hypothesis of Umi possibly having mental issues had now turned into a fact. It was obvious that she was completely insane. Umi had probably suffered from abandonment and when Tsukasa gained his memory back a few years back, she snapped when he, too, left her. Into the distance, Tsukushi could hear the loud sirens of the police. Umi looked shocked and screamed in frustration.

"Did you call the police?" she screeched.

"I didn't! I swear!" Tsukushi promised.

Umi looked at Tsukushi and grinned. She looked so sinister that it gave Tsukushi goosebumps. Umi changed the aim from Tsukushi to Tsukasa. She thought that if she killed Tsukushi, she wouldn't suffer. If she killed Tsukasa, Tsukushi would suffer the worst pain. She also added the fact that if she couldn't have Tsukasa, then no one could.

"Don't! Take me instead. He's an important man! If you kill him, Japan and the rest of Asia will suffer!" Tsukushi wept.

"I'm sorry; but if I can't have him, then you or any other woman can't have him either," Umi smirked.

"Don't shoot her!" Tsukasa yelled.

Tsukushi watched as she saw Umi press the trigger with her forefinger. Tsukushi ran the fastest she could and leaped so that she could take the bullet. To Tsukushi's surprise, no such bullet hit her. She felt fine. She landed on the hard concrete bridge road and looked back at Tsukasa. He was just there lying down on the floor trying to get up. The cops then reached the bridge and ran over to Umi. Umi dropped the gun and fell to her knees crying like a baby. It seemed that she had run out of bullets at an opportune time. She started to weep as they handcuffed her and took her away. Tsukushi ran to Tsukasa and hugged him tightly.

"Ow," he smiled.

Then the embracing couple saw two figures standing before them: Akiko and Hiro.

Three days after the whole confrontation with Umi, the whole group with Akiko and Hiro were at the Domyouji mansion enjoying their breakfast. Soujiro and Akira were especially nice to Tsukasa and Tsukushi. Rui just laughed to see that the two ex playboys were doing whatever Tsukasa would ask them to do. Akira and Soujiro felt that because he almost died, they had to enjoy every moment they could with their longtime friend. Tsukasa asked Tsukushi after the incident if she wanted the ring back. Tsukushi took it willingly and agreed to trust him before any other person. They were enjoying their pancakes and hash brown.

"Akiko, how did you know where I was and that I needed help?" Tsukushi asked as she took a bite in her pancakes.

"Well, when I was still a F4 fanatic, a group of girls from school dared me to put a tracking device on Tsukasa's phone so that we could track wherever he was. I arrived in Tokyo to find out from Rui that you went to go get Tsukasa because he was acting like a suicide maniac, and I figured that I call the police after tracking where Tsukasa's cell phone was," Akiko explained.

"You really are a genius. I have so much to learn from you," Hiro stated.

"I didn't write that suicide text! It was that weirdo, Umi!" Tsukasa defended.

"I figured," Tsukushi laughed.

"And Hiro, why were you there? I thought you completely hated me," Tsukasa added.

"Just because we have this little rivalry, it doesn't mean that I don't love you as a cousin. You and Tsubaki are the only cousins that I have. I wouldn't want to have a rough rivalry with my older female cousin, so I figured that you were a better target. Besides, you're like the little brother that I never had," Hiro said.

"Just because you're older by two days doesn't make me little!" Tsukasa defended.

"Oh, should I say that you two are like twins then?" Shigeru teased.

"I know, you two look exactly alike," Yuki agreed.

"It's just that Tsukasa's curly and rough while Hiro is straight and sleek," Sakurako added in.

"Shut up, already!" Tsukasa and Hiro cried.

"Just like twins!" Akira laughed.

"Yeah, I so agree," Soujiro cracked up.

"By the way, what ever happened to Umi?" Rui asked randomly.

"Her therapist said that she was suffering from delusions. She was thinking that she was the fiancé of Tsukasa. She was also having illusions that her parents were still together. I don't blame her. It's not her fault why she's having mental issues. Right now, she's in a mental institute," Tsukushi notified them.

"Enough about her! So when's the wedding going to resume?" Shigeru asked with eagerness.

"As soon as possible. I want to get married to Domyouji before another woman tries to snag him away from me," Tsukushi giggled.

"Excuse me, did I hear clearly?" Tsukasa asked.

"Do you want to get married or not?" Tsukushi snapped at him.

"I was just kidding! I wasn't questioning you or anything," Tsukasa laughed.

"Well, I want to get married in about five days. After that, I'm praying that our lives will be more peaceful," Tsukushi claimed.

"Yeah, so in five days, there's going to be a Domyouji junior in the making in Tsukushi's tummy!" Soujiro joked.

"Do you want to die?" Tsukushi threatened him.

**Oh my goodness, guys! Next chapter will be the last chapter! I have to say that I'm sad, but kind of happy at the same time. You know, like a bittersweet moment? Well, I hope that you guys liked this chapter.**


	23. A Happy Ending

The Domyouji mansion was filled with chaos and disorder. There were people running around everywhere and shouting was being exchanged from one person to another. Tsukushi was frantically trying to find the garter that was for her leg. Shigeru was trying to fix the small imperfection on Tsukushi's hair as Tsukushi bent down and checked under the bed for her lost garter. Yuki was arguing that Tsukushi should wear white pearls while Sakurako was insisting that a diamond necklace was fit for the occasion. Tsukushi would normally be angry for the disorganization, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was grinning like a little girl in a candy shop. It was her wedding day! She was finally going to tie the knot with her high school sweetheart! When Sakurako and Yuki stopped arguing over the necklaces after Shigeru stated that the pearls were a better choice, Tsukushi looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. The moment was one of the few moments she felt absolutely beautiful. Shigeru beamed back at her as Shigeru put the necklace on her bare neck.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Tsukushi. It's your day to shine. Make the most of today," Shigeru advised.

Yuki and Sakurako finally stopped arguing and started fixing their dresses. They didn't want the whole public to see them like that. They didn't want the press to be taking picture of their dress wrinkled due to their obsessed arguing. The whole world was going to be watching their wedding ceremony. It was only normal that one of the world's richest men's wedding was to be aired on national television. The press was eating up the story. It was the first time in Domyouji history that a Domyouji heir was going to be married because of love, not for a stupid merge. The world nicknamed Tsukushi as the modern day's Cinderella. She was a poor woman that made a handsome, rich prince fall in love. Akiko then entered the room and approached Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi, you look so beautiful," Akiko encouraged.

"Thank you," Tsukushi said at the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't cry!" Sakurako ordered.

"I know! It's supposed to be a happy day!" Yuki worried.

"Yeah. Good thing I told the makeup artist to use water proof mascara and eyeliner!" Sakurako said proudly.

"I just can't believe that I'm getting married. I can't believe even more that I'm going to be Mrs. Domyouji! If you told me that I was going to be in this position when I was still a freshman or sophomore in Eitoku, I would have laughed at your face. I always thought that I would marry a normal, middle class man, but here I am, about to walk to altar to a wonderful man," Tsukushi said as she straightened out her dress.

Her dress was what she had always imagined it to be. After Umi sabotaged her first dress, she decided to wear a different design. The original design reminded Tsukushi of how desperate Umi was to break her relationship and engagement with Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was fidgeting in a couch that was in her bedroom. He never thought that we would be this nervous. He had almost been married to Shigeru and Ayani, but this time, it actually felt right. He felt as if the sun was shining brighter today. He then started to fiddle with his fingers. He looked at his left ring finger. In no time, there was soon going to be a platinum wedding ring around that finger. He smiled a little.

"Someone's excited!" Soujiro cried.

"I can't believe that you're getting married! I mean come on! I thought that the three of us would get married first than you, but I guess I was wrong! I can't believe how much we all have grown!" Akira cried emotionally.

"Stop acting like a stupid girl," Tsukasa snorted.

"Can you imagine? In about a few minutes, one of the four members of the F4 will be off the market. A lot of women are going to kill themselves tonight," Rui joked around.

Tsukasa could imagine the idea. Well, not really because Soujiro was getting married also. It was weird thinking that across the vast, large house, his bride was getting ready.

Tsukasa grinned at the hair stylist, "Bust out the straightener, will you?"

"Why are you going to straighten your hair?" Rui asked.

"Makino told me in high school that I looked stupid with curly hair," Tsukasa replied.

"You have to make sure if she's okay with it!" Soujiro claimed as he texted Tsukushi to ask if it was alright that he straightened his hair.

"And by the way, you can't call her Makino after today. She's going to be a Domyouji," Akira reminded him.

"Oh, I forgot that," Tsukasa whispered.

"I got her reply from the text message I sent!" Soujiro announced.

"Read it aloud. I want to hear it," Rui suggested.

"She said: 'Tell him that if he straightens his hair, he could forget about the wedding. I'm so used to that curly mop of hair, I already started loving it.' That's what it said," Soujiro informed the F4.

Tsukasa couldn't help but smile.

"Come on guys. We need to leave and go to the beach before the girls make it there," Rui said as they all made their ways to the black limo waiting outside.

Tsukushi finally made it to the beach. There she was waiting for the signal to leave the car. She looked out the tinted window and saw how beautiful the beach was today. The sun was soon to set and the waves were as gentle as ever. The whole scene was just decorated gracefully. She could see the anxious crowd waiting for her to leave the car. She could see photographers from Korea, China, US, Canada, France, and much more waiting for her to exit the car. She saw the crowd of guests that were seated in the aisles. In the first row of seats were Tsukushi and Tsukasa's closest family and friends. The rest were either famous celebrities or successful businessmen and women. A woman then signaled for Yuki, Sakurako, Akiko, and Shigeru to get out of the car so they could walk the aisle. Akiko gave her cousin an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand gently before leaving the car. Tsukushi's pulse was rising. It was such a beautiful day, but she was just still as anxious. It was then her turn to leave the car. She exited the car and glanced at who was walking the aisle. So far, it was Akira's little twin sisters that were flourishing the floor with flower petals. Then she saw Yuki, Sakurako, Shigeru, and Akiko walking the aisle with Soujiro, Akira, Rui, and Hiro. It was her turn. It was her moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Makino Tsukushi, fighting!" she said for the last time before she walked the aisle.

The paparazzi were just confused and shrugged their shoulders as they continued to take pictures of her. Tsukushi's father then approached her and took escorted her from her right side. His tears were falling endlessly. He couldn't believe that his little girl was finally getting married. Tsukushi recognized that she was having her last moments of becoming a Makino. He couldn't call her Makino in a few minutes. It was nice being a Makino, but Tsukushi decided that she was willing to trade that surname for Tsukasa's last name. She was more than willing to.

"Papa, don't cry. This isn't a sad time," she reminded him as she patted his hand

She smiled as she walked slowly with her father to the aisle. Everyone in the crowd stood up as the song "Here Comes the Bride" **(I don't own that song) **played. For every step she took, she was getting closer to being married to the man she was in love with. At first, she didn't recognize any faces as she walked past some famous celebrities and some of Tsukasa's business associates. She smiled politely. She told herself that with every step, she was closer to seeing her family, her friends, and her future groom.

She walked past her family's row. She saw her mother grinning like an idiot. She saw her brother giving her thumbs up. She had to admit that her life with her family hasn't been a walk in a park. They suffered problem after problem, but they all managed to pull through. Even though they weren't rich, they still had the closeness and bond that rich families envied. They had each other to laugh with, cry with, and smile with. Even though they didn't get along at times, Tsukushi felt blessed to have a family like them. They were a typical, crazy, funny Japanese family and she wouldn't want it any other way.

She looked to the other side and saw Tsubaki and Kaede. Kaede just nodded at her while Tsubaki gave a small wave. She was so thankful that Tsubaki made it. Tsubaki was a very busy woman, but she still managed to find time to help Tsukushi out whenever she needed help. Tsubaki was always there to defend Tsukushi when Tsukasa was acting uncontrollably stupid, and she couldn't express how much she appreciated her. Although Kaede wasn't exactly the nicest woman to meet, Tsukushi was still grateful to her. She brought Tsukasa to the world and she praised Kaede for that. Now that Tsukushi knew how Kaede really was, she looked at her as a woman who was strict, powerful, and someone who ruled with a cold iron fist, but also a woman who is intelligent, affectionate, kind, and motherly. Tsukushi told herself that she needed to be like Kaede more. Even though she tried relentlessly to break Tsukasa and Tsukushi up, she did it to test if Tsukushi's love was really true towards her only son. This showed Tsukushi that she was a mother that only wanted the best for her son.

Then, Tsukushi walked past her girls. She saw the four of them looking at her with respect. Tsukushi saw Yuki and thought of all good memories they had together. Yuki was Tsukushi's lifelong friend, and she was the girl that understood Tsukushi the most. She was the one that was always with Tsukushi through her hardships and sufferings. Next to Yuki was Sakurako. Tsukushi let out a low giggle. She can't believe how close they had gotten. She remembered when Sakurako had kidnapped her for revenge from Tsukasa. Although Sakurako and herself didn't start of well, it didn't matter. It mattered that today, she was here as a good friend supporting her. Akiko then nodded at Tsukushi. She couldn't believe how much that little booger matured. Ever since they were kids, they hated each other with a passion. Tsukushi finally figured through Sakurako and Akiko that just because you don't get along with a person at the start, it didn't mean that it was going to stay that way. First impressions aren't everything. Then Shigeru smiled brightly at Tsukushi. To be honest, Tsukushi thought that she was the happiest from the four girls sitting in the row. It was kind of surprising to think that because it was Shigeru that was supposed to be walking the aisle. She was the one that was supposed to be Mrs. Domyouji, but here she is supporting her one hundred percent. Shigeru was such a great friend that she even stopped being infatuated with Tsukasa just to let them be together. She was the one that broke his earlier engagement and allowed all of this to happen. It was like Shigeru was an angel from heaven to help Tsukushi.

Walking past the F4 members, Tsukushi couldn't help but recall all of what they have been through together. She saw Akira. Akira was the most mature one in the F4. Without him, there probably wouldn't be balance between the other three men. When there was a fight, he would be the one to stop it. He would be the one to make negotiations to end the endless arguing and fighting. Tsukushi always thought of him as the mother of the F4. Without him, the other four wouldn't have matured. Then she looked at Soujiro. The first word that popped into Tsukushi's mind when she saw him was _playboy_. Even though he had already quit on his old habits, Tsukushi couldn't help but laugh at what he did in the past. He was always the joker in the group. When things got tense, he would always provide comic relief. Although his pranks were stupid and childish, Tsukushi had to admit that his pranks on Rui, Tsukasa, and Akira always put a smile on her face. Finally, she saw Rui. _I may be your first love, but Tsukasa is your true love. _Those words that escaped from his mouth years ago still echoed in Tsukushi's mind. She knew it was true; that was why she was wearing a dress in white here today. Tsukushi looked back at the memories that she had made with Rui. He was the most considerate one in the group. He was the one that understood her the most and from the remaining three members of the F4, he was the only one that didn't call her a poor, hard-working virgin. He was the one that comforted her when Tsukasa was acting stupid or immature. Tsukushi thought of how she viewed him today. She put aside the fact that she was infatuated with him years ago and thought that she looked at him as an older brother. He was always the protective and understanding one. He was always there to encourage Tsukushi and help her throughout the hard times. For all these things, Tsukushi thanked the F4. Without them, she wouldn't be getting married to Tsukasa today.

Finally, she could finally see Tsukasa waiting impatiently at the end of the right aisle. Tsukushi's feet were hurting from the high heels, but when she looked at him, she felt like a feather. She felt no pain and memories and flashbacks started to flood her mind. She remembered the first time she punched him. That surprised the whole school, including him. She recalled her first kiss with him. He fell on top of her and their lips just touched. It was in front of everybody, and Tsukushi remembered she was in disgust. She still thinks that he did it on purpose, but to this day, he still won't admit it. She couldn't help but remember all the things that she had went through. She was walking towards a man that made her feel so many feelings. The man before her made her fall in love, made her cry, made her happy, made her angry, made her feel jealous, and made her feel loved. He made her fall in the love the first time they went out on a date. She finally saw a new side to him and she finally figured that he was not a rich, bratty man. He had feelings, priorities, and values in life. She discovered that behind his image of being a ruthless leader, he was gentle and thoughtful. It was just that he didn't show it to many people. She was thankful that she was one of the people that could see the real him. Tsukushi looked at him. He was perfect. He may argue with him at times, but that was what made him perfect. She would rather have a husband that spoke of what he believed in rather than a man that agreed with every little thing she said. He was the perfect man. He had superior looks, the most money, and the greatest charisma. Any woman would kill to be in Tsukushi's position, but she knew why he picked her. At first, she had doubts and didn't feel like she was good enough. She now knew that he picked her because she was different from the other women in the world. She wasn't there for his money or for his looks. She was getting married to him because she loved him unconditionally. She was the only woman, other than his sister and mother, to love him if he was poor or rich.

She finally approached him and her father unwillingly let go of her arm. Her father then bowed to Tsukasa as Tsukasa bowed back to him. Tsukushi's father was finally giving up his daughter to the richest man in Japan. It was such a bittersweet moment for him.

"Take good care of her. I'm leaving her into your care," Tsukushi's father advised him as his eyes started to water.

Tsukasa just agreed and nodded. Of course he was going to take care of Tsukushi. If he didn't care about her, he wouldn't even marry her. He promised himself that he was going to try to be the best husband to Tsukushi and the best father to their future children. He promised himself that he wasn't going to avoid his family like what his father did when he was on business trips. He was going to be a family man.

Tsukasa took Tsukushi's hand and smiled at her. In Tsukasa's eyes, she looked so happy. That was all he wanted. They reached the front of the altar and the priest smiled down at them. After the priest's introduction speech, the vows were finally announced.

"Domyouji Tsukasa, I love you so much. A few years back, I never thought that I would be standing here today, but I'm grateful that I am. We've been through so much, the hard times and good times, through thick and thin, and because we made it through every obstacle, I know that we do belong together. I just want to promise you that I'm going to be a good wife to you that'll take care of you and love you throughout our lives," Tsukushi looked into his eyes.

"Makino Tsukushi, I have so many things to tell you. First, I would like to tell you that I also felt that I would never be your groom. I always thought that I was going to be arranged in a marriage and live my life miserably, but I'm not going to, thanks to you. Second, I want to tell you that even though people look at our marriage with disapproval, it doesn't matter to me. People that we're not compatible because I was born rich and you were born poor. I don't care about any of that. You're my main priority in life now and your opinion is the only thing that matters to me. Finally, I want to assure you that I'll be the best husband that I could be. I promise to be with you through the good and bad times through our marriage. I promise to make time for you and our future children and to create an unbreakable bond. I love you, Tsukushi," he vowed.

The priest then gave a friendly smile and looked at the both of them.

"Do you, Makino Tsukushi, take Domyouji Tsukasa as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till deaths do you part?" the priest asked.

"Yes, I do," Tsukushi replied.

"Do you, Domyouji Tsukasa, take Makino Tsukushi as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, till deaths do you part?" the priest somewhat repeated.

"I do," he said.

"Please exchange rings," the priest requested.

In a flash, Tsukasa pulled out the fabulous wedding band and slipped it on her finger. Tsukushi laughed and giggled because he put it on the right ring finger instead of her left.

"You dummy, it's supposed to be in the left one," she whispered as she chuckled.

Tsukasa laughed along and took the ring off the right ring finger and slipped it on Tsukushi's left finger. Tsukushi then Tsukasa's silver wedding band and slid it on his left ring finger. Tsukasa and Tsukushi smiled at each other luminously as the photographers continued to take pictures. The pictures were surely to be the front page on 90% of the world's magazines.

"I am proud to say that you may now kiss the bride!" the priest chortled.

Tsukasa smiled down at Tsukushi. Good God, she was short, even with heels. He lifted her up and kissed her. Her lips were soft and so tender. It was his first kiss to Tsukushi as a married man. Tsukushi giggled back at him as she kissed him back. It was her first kiss as Mrs. Tsukushi Domyouji. She couldn't believe that this fairytale-like day was happening.

"I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Domyouji!" the priest announced as Tsukasa and Tsukushi ended their kiss.

Tsukasa then set Tsukushi down as they both looked at the crowd. They both bowed. The crowd then all stood up and started to clap frantically. Some people, like Akira, Kaede, Yuki, and Tsukushi's father for example, were in tears. They couldn't believe that they made it through. They really deserved each other. Tsukushi was surprised again as Tsukasa carried her, bridal style, and started to walk towards the limo. She waved back at her friends and family. They were going to meet everyone at the reception held at the Domyouji mansion.

When the couple arrived at the reception, they were surprised to see that everyone was already at the mansion. Tsukushi and Tsukasa, hand in hand, walked to the table to be served their food. Tsukushi looked around. The ballroom in the mansion looked so extravagant. It was decorated lavishly. She saw the huge wedding cake. It was enough to feed 700 guests! The bouncer then announced that the groom and bride were going to have their first dance. Tsukushi heard the song "All My Life" **(Again, I do not take credit for that song)** play and she grinned at Tsukasa. He was the first guy to ever sing to her. They danced as the whole world looked at them. The world was literally watching over them. Hundreds of television broadcasts and stations were filming and airing the wedding of the Great Domyouji Tsukasa. When Tsukushi was dancing with him, she felt as if it was only him and her in the whole room. After their dance, the mother-son dance, the father-daughter dance, Tsukushi's dance with the groomsmen, and Tsukasa's dance with the bridesmaids, the cake was finally getting cut. Tsukasa was surprised at Tsukushi because after Tsukushi took a bite in the cake and fed a piece of the cake to Tsukasa, she took some of the frosting and smeared it on his face. The crowd laughed as Tsukasa chuckled and wiped it away with a napkin.

"Tsukasa, get Tsukushi's garter and throw it already!" Soujiro suggested.

Tsukushi was seated down on a chair in the middle of the dance floor as Tsukasa approached her. Her garter was located in her upper thigh and she was as nervous as hell.

"Use your teeth to take it out!" Soujiro teased.

"No, she's going to kill me!" Tsukasa answered back.

"Use your teeth, use your teeth!" the crowd chanted.

Tsukushi blushed and just nodded in agreement. Tsukasa bent down and lifted up her dress a little, so that the crowd could not see under her dress. He put his whole head under her dress and the crowd continued to cheer. She turned bright pink and covered her face with both of her hands as she laughed nervously. Tsukasa opened his eyes under her dress. Her thighs were so white and toned! He finally found the garter and used his teeth to remove the garter. Tsukasa first kissed her thigh and then continued to pull the garter down. Surprised at him kissing her thigh, Tsukushi gently hit the bump, or his head, that was under her dress. The crowd laughed teasingly as Soujiro and Akira continued to make dirty jokes.

"What's he doing under there for so long?" Akira taunted.

"Yeah, I guess Tsukasa can't wait for the honeymoon!" Soujiro added.

When Tsukasa finally successfully removed the garter fully from her leg, he threw it at the crowd of men that was waiting willingly at the dance floor. Tsukasa turned around and threw the garter. To everyone's surprise, Rui caught it. He just looked blankly at the garter and smiled after a few seconds. Next, Tsukushi had to throw her bouquet. A group of women, including Shigeru, Sakurako, Yuki, and Akiko, made their ways to the dance floor as the men made their way out. Tsukushi smiled at them as she began to turn around.

"I'm so going to catch the bouquet," Sakurako vowed.

"Not even! I am. I've been practicing for this day for the longest time," Shigeru said as she got into position.

Shigeru bent her knees with her arms spread apart. Tsukushi then threw her bouquet. She threw it so hard that it went overhead Sakurako, Shigeru, Yuki, and Akiko. Shigeru then ran further back and jumped to catch the bouquet. She successfully caught it and screamed in victory.

"Dang, how did she catch the bouquet jumping that high in heels?" Soujiro and Akira cried.

"I'm just the athletic type," Shigeru said proudly as she smelled the flowers in the bouquet.

Because Rui caught the garter and Shigeru caught the bouquet, Rui had to put the garter on Shigeru by tradition. Shigeru sat down and smiled at Rui. Rui just approached her and laughed.

"Come on, boyfriend! I'm waiting!" she said.

Rui then lifted up her dress and put the garter on her upper left thigh.

"It looks like these two are going to get married soon," Sakurako laughed.

"Haha! After me and Soujiro get married!" Yuki cried.

The reception was soon over and Tsukushi and Tsukasa made their way to the limo waiting outside. The guests followed them outside and waved goodbye to them. Tsukasa opened the door for Tsukushi as she got in. Tsukasa waved his final goodbyes and followed Tsukushi in the car. He closed the door and they were off.

"Can you believe we're going to Paris?" she cried.

"Nah, I've been there a dozen of times," Tsukasa said casually.

Tsukushi just gave him a deadly stare and looked out the window.

"But this trip to Paris is going to be the best trip I took because it's the first trip that I'm going to be spending with you," he said.

"So you're excited?" she asked.

"Yes, I am! Can you imagine? In a few years, we're going to be having kids?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we're going to have a girl first," Tsukushi claimed.

"Nope, a boy," he disagreed.

"A girl!" she argued.

"A boy!" he fired back.

The limo reached the private airport and Tsukushi exited the limo and crossed her arms.

"You could have kids by yourself then!" she said as she made her way to the jet.

"What?" he asked as he followed her.

"I was just kidding! I don't mind if we have a girl! As long as we get to…you know?" he asked.

"Not in the jet, you stupid!" she cried.

**This is the end. I hope you enjoyed the whole story. :)**

**It was a long chapter, and I hope that you guys are happy with the ending. **


	24. A Letter for My Readers

To my readers:

I would like to thank all my readers and my reviewers through this letter. I was really sad as I was writing the final words to the last chapter. I had a good time reading your reviews. Your reviews and messages really gave me encouragement to continue writing. This is my first finished story and you don't know how proud I am of myself. I know that my writing wasn't as good at first, but I do think that I'm slowly making improvements.

I entered Fanfiction as a reader of Hana Yori Dango, and I never thought that I would be writing stories for it. Fanfiction really did help me. My grades improved in English class, and I was getting higher grades when I wrote essays. Also, my typing is now faster and more improved. I hope that I continue to write and that I continue to think of more stories.

Once again, I would like to thank you for your support and for taking some of your time to read some of my work. You guys are the reason why I even wanted to finish this story. I usually gave up when I was experiencing writer's block, but you guys gave me encouragement to continue on. I really appreciate you guys. I really hope that I meet you guys again in some of my other stories. I hope that you guys have a good summer, and take care.

Yours truly,

Sheryl G.


End file.
